One Fateful Day
by cutie4ever
Summary: The day Serena ran into Darien changed both of their lives forever. FINISHED!
1. Surprise Encounter

i don't own sailor moon or ever will. sniff. but i can still dream... so onto my story.  
  
"Shit!" Serena screamed, running out of the house, late again. "This is the 5th time this month!" She starts running toward school, cursing at herself for being late again, when she hits someone and everything goes flying.  
  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry." Serena apologizes, blushing madly, trying to collect everything.  
  
"It's okay." a deep male voice said.  
  
Serena looks up and sees the most gorgeous guy in the whole world. He has dark hair, about 6 foot, and is wearing all black. Serena couldn't tear her eyes off of him.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, cautiously, as if she was disturbed.  
  
Serena just stared with her mouth opened. Realizing he asked her a question, she answers, "Now I am."  
  
"Excuse me?" he asks in a humorous way.  
  
Serena starts blushing like mad. "I said, now I am that your here to help me pick up my stuff."  
  
"Okay." he said, not believing her.  
  
They just stayed there for a few minutes, until Serena snapped out of it and realized that she was going to be more late. "Oh no. I'm gonna be so late!" she panicked, trying to pick everything up. She almost had everything, until a spontaneous gust of wind blew and all her papers went flying.   
  
The guy ran after them, catching them all. He ran back, barely sweating. He hands them to her and introduces himself, "By the way, my name is Darien."  
  
"Hi, I'm Serena." she says, shaking his hand. She held his hand for a while, then realized what she was doing and let go abruptly. "I better go." she backed up.  
  
"Wait. Do you need a ride?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena couldn't believe her luck. The hottest guy in the world asking her if she needed a ride. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.   
  
"Well?" Darien prompted.  
  
"Sure. Thank you." Serena accepted.  
  
Darien smiled and led the way to his red sports car. Serena gaped at it. She couldn't believe she was going to arrive at school in the hottest car with the hottest guy. She climbed in slowly.  
  
"Ready?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena nodded and off they went. Unknown to both of them, there was a strange man watching them.   
  
So there you go. I hope you like it. Pleaz RR! 


	2. Detention

Thankz to all who reviewed. I don't own Sailor Moon, Serena, Darien, the creepy stranger, etc.   
  
"Thank you." Serena thanked Darien as she got out of his car.  
  
"No prob. See you later." he drove off.  
  
Serena stood there, his words echoing in his head. "Wow, he'll see me later." Serena giggled, like a little school girl.  
  
"Serena! We're going to be late!" Serena's best red-headed friend, Molly, ran up to her. "Why are you just standing there?"   
  
"Huh?" Serena mumbled.  
  
"Hello. Is any one in there?" Molly waved her hand in front of Serena's face.  
  
Serena blinked and looked at Molly. Smiling, "Ya. Just tired."  
  
Molly didn't look convinced, but let it go. "OK. Anyways, we're going to be late. Come on."   
  
They ran into the school and up the stairs. They got into the classroom just as the bell rang. Breathing hard, they sat down.  
  
"Excuse me." a cold voice came behind them.  
  
They stiffed up and slowly looked around. A tall lady with red hair looked down at them, with a kind of look that informed them that they were in trouble.  
  
"Hi, Miss H. How are you?" Serena tried, with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine. But if you two don't remember, I'll remind you. At the beginning of the year, I said if you weren't in your seats once the bell rang, you'd be in trouble."  
  
The two girls laughed nervously. But Miss H had a serious look on her face. "Now what should we do with you two?"   
  
"Um, a warning?" Molly tried.  
  
"I don't think so. How about DETENTION!" Miss H yelled.   
  
Serena and Molly groaned. Sinking into their seats, they took out their books and listened.   
  
"I can't believe we got detention." Serena groaned, walking back to Miss H's classroom.  
  
"We wouldn't of if you hadn't of just stood there. Why were you standing there anyways?" Molly asked.  
  
Getting detention had made Serena forget about Darien. She pulled Molly off to the side and excitedly told her about him. Molly's face changed from confusion, to surprise, to excited.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!! You meet Darien Shields!? In person! And rode in his car?!" Molly jumped up and down. Serena, confused, asked "How do you know Darien?"  
  
"How can you NOT know Darien?! He is only the hottest, sexiest, god-like man on the Earth!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. But he was really cute."  
  
"Cute? Just cute? Girl, you need to get your eyesight checked!"   
  
Serena just laughed and pulled Molly toward the classroom. Unknown to both of them, the same creepy guy was watching them. 


	3. Dreams

I don't own Sailor Moon or will ever. Tear.  
  
Molly and Serena are walking down the street, laughing.   
  
"I can't believe Miss H did that!" Serena laughed.  
  
"I know." Molly agreed. They were talking about how Miss H wasn't even there when they got there. A couple minutes later, she had ran in, tripped over a desk and everything went flying. The girls had held it in as they helped her up. Serena almost lost it during the essay they had to do about not being late, but passed it off as a cough and Miss H had believed her. But now that they were out of Miss H's hearing, they could laugh as loud and hard as they wanted.   
  
They were still laughing when someone bumped into Molly. It was the strange creepy man! But Serena and Molly don't know that. They just think he's some man who bumps into them. After he mumbles sorry, he walks on.  
  
"That's weird. I felt a strange sensation from him." Serena thought, but just shrugged it off.   
  
"Hey, let's go to the arcade!" Molly suggested. Serena agreed, and on they went to the Crown Arcade. As they walked in, someone bumped into Molly again. Molly is annoyed and was looking up to yell at the person, but words got caught in her throat when she noticed who is was.  
  
"Hey, Darien." Andrew called out. Darien said hey back and walked right past them. Molly just stood there, with her mouth gaping open. Serena was more collect this time and walked past Molly.   
  
"Hey, Darien." she said, cautiously, afraid he might not recognize her.  
  
Darien looked up, seeing Serena, broke into a smile. Serena felt at ease and was more confident. Darien walks over to her.  
  
"Hey, Serena. Did you make it on time?"  
  
"Unfotunaltely, no. Stupid rule that we have to be in our seats when the bell rang." Serena laughed.  
  
Darien laughed with her "Ya, I remember that stupid rule. Wow, high school feels so long ago."  
  
Serena suddenly felt young. What was she doing? Flirting with a college guy? No way he'd go for her. All of this was running through her mind when she heard the door open. They all turned and say the creepy strange man stumble in.   
  
"Need...help..." he managed out, before passing out.  
  
Thinking fast, Serena told Darien to call an ambulance, Andrew to get a wet washcloth, and Molly; who had finally joined them; to help her get him on the counter. They picked him up, with much trouble, and dropped him on the counter. Andrew ran back with the washcloth and Serena patted the stranger's head with it. He groaned softly and opened his eyes. Locking with Serena's eyes, she suddenly felt as if she was floating in a parallel universe. She got freaked out and tried to run, but somehow couldn't.  
  
"You can't run from destiny." a voice called out, soothing in a way.  
  
Serena whipped her head around and saw the stranger. This time he was in a dark blue uniform. He had blond hair and blue eyes. She felt herself drawn to him. But just as she reached him, everything went black and she felt like she was falling.   
  
Waking up out of her state, she looked from Molly, to Darien, to Andrew, all of them with worried looks on their faces.   
  
"Are you OK?" Molly asked.  
  
Serena didn't answer right away. She looked up and noticed she was on a bed in the back of the arcade.   
  
"Where'd that guy go?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"He just got up and left. Said he was OK." Andrew answered. "Are you sure your OK?"   
  
"Ya." "And no." she thought in her head. She felt like crying all of a sudden. Darien noticed this and patted her shoulder. Suddenly he was in the same parallel universe and saw a different stranger, this time a woman with black hair and green eyes. Just as Serena, he felt himself drawn to her. Then the same exact thing that happened to Serena happened to Darien. He woke up in a start.   
  
Serena looked up at him with somewhat of a understanding, as if she knew what he just went through. Andrew and Molly are standing there while all this was going on, no clue what what happened.   
  
"Darien, Serena, are you guys OK?" Andrew asked.  
  
Darien answered for both of them "Ya. Just tired."   
  
Andrew shrugged and went back to work. Molly got up and asked Serena if she wanted to go.   
  
"Yes. Let's go. Bye Darien. Bye Andrew." Serena answered, still uneasy.  
  
"Bye." they both replied, but Darien felt uneasy also.  
  
So there we go. Serena and Darien both had strange dreams. Wonder what it means? :-) Just have to wait to see! 


	4. Talking Cat

I don't own sailor moon. if i did, i would order it back on TV! but since i don't, i just have to wait. BLAH!  
  
"Hey, Mom!" Serena yelled, walking into her house and kicking off her shoes.   
  
A beautiful woman, obviously Serena's mom, walked in. Wiping her hands on her apron, she looked up at Serena and smiled.  
  
"How are you sweetheart? Your home late." her mom commented.  
  
"Well, I was...um...at a friend's house." Serena lied because if her mom realized she got detention again, she'd be in trouble.  
  
"Who's house?" her mom interrogated.  
  
Thinking fast, Serena lied "Molly's." Hoping that was all the questions she had to answer, Serena began walking towards the stairs. But her mom stepped in front of her.  
  
"Funny. I just called Mrs. Baker and she said that Molly was in detention all afternoon, so obviously, you couldn't of gone to her house."   
  
Serena, knowing she was caught, tried to think of something. But when she couldn't, she just sighed and looked down. A moment later, she looked up at her mom and saw the look on her face.   
  
"OK, I got...detention." Serena softly admitted, hoping her mom wouldn't hear. Except her mom did hear, and she was mad!  
  
"Serena, this is the 2nd time you got detention this month. I told you not to stay up and watch that movie!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know it'd go on until 12:30 in the morning!? It said it ended at 11!" Serena involuntary yelled.  
  
Ikuko Tsukino got red faced and blew up "Don't you dare use that tone with me! Schoolwork is much more important than some stupid movie! Go to the library and study NOW!"   
  
"But..." Serena started. But her mom wouldn't hear a word of it and pointed out the door, with the look on her face that says "Get out NOW!"  
  
Serena slipped her shoes back on and slunk out. Sighing, she walked down the street.   
  
"Meow."   
  
Serena turned around and saw the cutest little kitten. "Oh, how cute!" she rubbed it. It rubbed against her hand and purred.   
  
"You are so cute!" Serena cooed.  
  
"Thanks. But that isn't what I came her for." the cat spoke.  
  
Serena gasped and jumped back. Shaking her head, "Did that cat just talk!?"  
  
The cat walked up to her and said, "Yes. My name's Luna and you're Serena."  
  
Serena, still in shock, said "No way! Cats don't talk. I'm dreaming." Serena began to walk away. Luna ran after her and jumped up on her shoulder. Serena let out a little scream and stopped. Luna jumped off.  
  
"Now listen. You have to listen to me. You're the warrior Sailor Moon. I'm here to wake you up."  
  
Serena, unable to really talk, just nodded.  
  
"You understand? You have to take this brooch and yell Moon Prism Power and you turn into Sailor Moon." Luna explained.  
  
Serena finally was able to speak and shook her head hard, "No I don't understand it! I'm getting over the fact that your are a TALKING CAT and now you want me to understand that I'm Sailor Moon!?"   
  
Luna didn't answer.   
  
"Hello?! Answer me!" Serena yelled. Suddenly she heard laughing. Hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, she turned around slowly. To her worst fears, it was the same who she didn't want it to be.  
  
Darien was standing there laughing. Serena blushed uncontrollably. She wished that this was all a dream and she was going to wake up. She felt her eyes tearing up. She turned her head, but Darien saw this. He stopped laughing and the look on his face was concern. "I'm sorry for laughing. Are you OK?" he asked with honest concern in his voice.  
  
Sniffing, Serena shook her head, "No I'm not. I want to go home!" she lost it and burst out crying on the street. Darien lifted her up, to Serena's surprise; but didn't stop crying; and they both 'walked' to Serena's house, Luna following them closely.   
  
So there we go. Thankz to all reviewers! Love u all! 


	5. Transforming

thankz to who reviewed. i don't own sailor moon. still waiting, though.... :-)  
  
"That better not be Serena complaining about studying." Ikuko Tsukino mumbled, walking to the door. She had been in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She opened the door, ready to yell at Serena. But what she saw surprised her even more.  
  
Her red-eyed 14-year-old daughter in the arms of some tall dark stranger. The look on Ikuko's face changed from surprise, to suspicion, finally settling on worry. Her mom-mode kicked it and she let them in.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, when Darien had laid Serena down on the couch.  
  
Though Serena was all out of tears, she didn't want to talk just yet. She shot Darien a pleasing look and he sighed. Stepping up to Mrs. Tsukino, he lied "Well, ma'am, you see, Serena was walking and she tripped and fell. I guess she started crying because..." he paused. "...she sprained her ankle. I saw her and helped her home." he finished.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino was standing, trying to absorb all of this. Then she asked, "And who are you?"  
  
"Her friend, Darien." he simply replied.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.  
  
Darien paused, but knowing better to tell the truth than lie, replied "18."  
  
Serena and her mom had the same look on their faces, surprise from Serena and even more suspicion from her mom. Just then a cell phone went off. Darien answered it. He began walking out of the room, talking to the person on the phone, "No, I didn't do it yet. Don't worry, I'm going to..." he walked through the door to the kitchen.   
  
Serena and her mom watched the door swing back, then Mrs. Tsukino turned to her daughter, a look on her face. Serena recognized that look, all too well. She sighed. "Probably wondering how I meet a 18-year-old guy, right?"  
  
Ikuko nodded.   
  
Serena gulped and went on, "Well, basically, I ran into him." "Literally." she thought.  
  
Her mom waited to see if there was more. When she realized there wasn't more, she bent down to Serena's height and opened her mouth.  
  
"Sorry. I had to take that." Darien walked back in.  
  
Serena looked up, in relief. Mrs. Tsukino stood up and said "Nice meeting you, Darien. Thank you for helping Serena home. You can see yourself out, right?" she walked away, up the stairs.  
  
Serena and Darien watched her go up. Sighing, Serena stood up and looked up at Darien, "Sorry for my mom. At least you didn't meet my dad. Now, that would be a disaster."  
  
They laughed. Darien stopped and looked down, "I better go. I have to do something. See ya Serena!" he yelled, walking out the door.  
  
Serena waved. Sighing, she walked up to her room. Opening her door, she received a surprise. Luna was reading the newspaper on her bed. Serena stood in disbelief for a while, when Luna looked up. Smiling (can cats smile?), she stood up and said, "Finally, now I have to make sure you're all right. Are you?"  
  
Serena nodded her head. She was still in disbelief, but decided to give in. She sat on the bed. "So where's this brooch?" she sighed.   
  
Luna smiled and did a flip in the air. Suddenly, a brooch appeared. It was red and had a crescent moon on it. Serena caught it and looked at it. "It's beautiful." she mumbled.   
  
Luna smiled and said, "Now raise it up and say Moon Prism Power."   
  
Doing as she was told, Serena lifted it up and yelled, "Moon Prism Power!" In a flurry of ribbons and light, she posed in a whole new outfit. Serena looked down in surprise and disbelief. Then, noticing she was wearing a mini skirt, tried to pull it down. "Luna, does this outfit come with pants? I didn't exactly shave today." Serena asked.  
  
"Nope. That's it. Now listen carefully. You are the warrior of justice and must save the world." Luna explained.  
  
Serena, still trying to pull down the skirt, said, "Are you serious? I'm going to save the world? Like a super hero?"   
  
"Yes. Kind of like a super hero." Luna explained.  
  
Serena nodded, though didn't really understand it. Suddenly, she heard a scream in her head. Holding her head, she yelled "OW!"   
  
Luna put a paw on her mouth, quieting her down.  
  
"Is something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Tsukino's voice rang out.  
  
"No mom. Just saw a spider!" Serena yelled.  
  
"OK." her mom's voice faded out.  
  
Serena sighed and looked at Luna. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
Luna pointed to the red orbs on Serena's 'meatballs.' "That came from those. Someone must be in trouble."   
  
"How am I supposed to know who it is?" Serena asked.  
  
Just then, Molly's voice came through the orbs, "Help me, someone!"   
  
"That answers my question." Serena commented, jumping out the window, with Luna behind her.  
  
So Serena finally accepted the fact she's Sailor Moon. Now she's off the save her best friend. Pleaz RR 


	6. First Fight

if i owned sailor moon, do you really think i'd be writing this? no, that's what i thought. and Beach chickJASSNL, i have no clue who you are. but if i did, i'd find your story and flame it! (enter evil laugh). no I'm just kidding. i love you like a fat kid loves cake. (wow, that's overused) o my bad, you probably want to read the story. okay I'll shut up and write. thank you!  
  
"Let go of me!" Molly screamed at a monster who was just her mother a minute ago.   
  
"Sorry, sweetheart. I need your energy." the evil monster laughed.  
  
"Stop right there!" a female voice rang from the window.  
  
The monster let go of Molly and looked up at the window. Snarling, "Who's there!?"  
  
"I am...Sailor Moon, the champion of Justice, etc, etc, etc.!" Serena announced, jumping from the window sill.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you! I won't ever hear of you again either! Minions, go!" the monster yelled at the passed out customers. As if in a trance, the customers got up and moved towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"They so look like zombies!" Sailor Moon yelled, getting freaked out.  
  
Luna ran up to her. "Sailor Moon, you have to fight them!"  
  
"But they're real humans! I can't kill real humans!" Sailor Moon yelled. But that didn't stop the customers from moving towards her, murmuring "Kill. Kill."  
  
Sailor Moon totally freaked out and started to run. Luna ran after her, yelling at her. But Sailor Moon didn't seem to hear. Somehow, the customers got in front of Sailor Moon. She stopped in her tracks, surrounded by zombie like humans.   
  
"This is not good! I wanna go home!" she yelled, crying at the top of her lungs.   
  
One of the zombies lunged at her. Sailor Moon covered her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the most peculiar thing. A red rose sticking out of the floor.   
  
"Where'd that come from?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Sailor Moon! You must be brave!" a voice called out.  
  
She turned and looked up. Her heart started beating extremely fast. At the top of the window was the most hottest guy in the world. A white mask covering his eyes, a black cape, and a tuxedo. Sailor Moon turned to mush. They just stayed like that for a while, until the monster attacked again. The masked man jumped down, knocking the monster down. Sailor Moon finally snapped out of it.  
  
"OK, now what?"  
  
"You have to take the tiara on your head and say Moon Tiara Magic." Luna ran up to her.  
  
Serena was still unsure. But by this time, she'd accept anything. Taking off her tiara, it almost seem natural.   
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she threw the disc at the monster. A bright light came and when it disappeared, the monster was gone! Still in awe, Sailor Moon fell to her knees. "Wow...I did that?"  
  
"Of course you did." Luna commented to her.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" both Luna and Serena looked up at the masked man. "You must always have courage! I'll always be there to help!"   
  
"Wait! You know me, but I don't know you!" she yelled up.  
  
"It's Tuxedo Mask!" and with that, he left, leaving Serena in love. "Tuxedo Mask?" she mumbled.  
  
"Very well, Sailor Moon. For your first time, you did very well." Luna commented.  
  
"Wait. First time? Meaning that this is going to be a recurring thing?" Serena asked.  
  
Luna looked confused "Of course, what did you think it was?"   
  
Sighing, Serena said "Never mind. How do I de-transform?"  
  
"It'll come naturally." Luna said, with not a worry in her voice.  
  
Serena didn't understand how Luna could be calm "What do you mean naturally!? Maybe not where you come from. But here talking cats, monsters. being able to become a super hero, is not natural."   
  
Suddenly, Serena felt all tingly. She felt tired all of the sudden. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in the parallel universe again. "This place again?" Serena complained. She felt like crying all of the sudden. But when she tried, nothing came out. "I don't understand what's going on!" she yelled.  
  
"You will soon enough."  
  
Serena whipped around and saw the stranger again. She know she should of been scared, but she felt safe. As if he could understand what was going on. She floated to him and he put his arms around her. His arms tightened around her and she couldn't breath. She looked up and saw that he had changed into the same monster as before! She screamed, trying to get away, but couldn't. The monster leaned in with his claws. Serena kept screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Serena! Serena! Wake up!"   
  
"Leave me alone! Go away!" she thrashed around, finally contacting with something solid. She punched the object and woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
Looking around, she saw Molly standing over someone. Serena got up to inspect and saw Darien with a bloody nose!   
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Serena asked.  
  
Molly looked at her weirdly "What do you mean? You punched him."  
  
"I did?" Serena asked. Then she remembered the dream and realized she had.  
  
"Oh Darien, I am soooo sorry! I was having a nightmare and...I don't know! I'm just sorry!" she cried out.   
  
Darien sat up, with a cloth over his nose. In a stuffed-up voice, he said "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."  
  
"Still..." Serena rambled off.  
  
Darien put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw his smile. She felt better. And warm. Not sure why.   
  
"You better get him home." Molly helped him up.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Serena asked.  
  
"You crazy?! And risk my mom coming into my room and seeing me gone?" Molly said. "Though, in my dream, I would want nothing better than to be gone.  
  
Serena knew exactly what 'dream' she was talking about. But didn't say anything. Helping Darien up, she said bye to Molly and walked out the door, Luna following.  
  
viola! Fin. The end. OK, stopping the clichés. Pleaz RR. won't update until you do! 


	7. Dirty Thoughts

Thankz to all who reviewed! i love you all. So, i don't own sailor moon. or else i'd be at the mall with my money, but not here writing this story. Caution: some reference to rape and sex. If offended by this, don't read. OK, on with the story.  
  
"God, Darien. Could of gotten an place a little closer to the floor." Serena grunted, with Darien's weight on her.  
  
"Sorry. Next time I'll make sure to buy a house very close to the floor." Darien said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you." Serena ignored the sarcasm.  
  
"By the way, we could of taken the elevator." Darien commented.  
  
"Now you tell me!" Serena complained. "And why am I carrying you? All you have is a bloody nose."  
  
Darien shrugged his shoulder "Didn't wanna burst your bubble."   
  
Serena sighed and they came to a door. "This it?"  
  
"Ya. Hold on." Darien took the key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock.   
  
"I better go. My mom will kill me if she sees I'm gone." Serena turned, but Darien grabbed her shoulder. It felt...familiar.   
  
"Wait. I'll take you home. It's the least I can do, after you carrying me up here."  
  
"OK, sure. Let's go."   
  
"Hold on. Let me just take care of my nose." Darien walked in. Turning around, he said "Make yourself at home." he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Serena followed. Closing the door behind her, she looked around. She didn't really expect it to be so...clean. She's been to Andrew's and his is a pigsty. Sitting down on the couch, Serena thought, "Oh my god. I'm in Darien's apartment!" "Alone. At night." Serena's happiness turned to fear. She's heard what happens. A defenseless 14-year-old girl alone. At night. With a 18-year-old guy. She reached to the door. Just as she touched the doorknob, Darien walked in.  
  
Looking very surprised, he started towards her. "This is it. He's going to rape me! And there's nothing I can do about it. Wait! I'm not a defenseless little girl! I can take him on!" Serena thought. Getting into what she hoped was a martial arts stance, she was ready to knee him in the balls if he got near her. Darien noticed this, and backed away. Serena knew she should run, but she didn't. She relaxed, but still stood next to the door.  
  
"Why are you paranoid?" Darien asked.  
  
"What?" Serena played dumb.  
  
"I mean, you were kind of worried to come into my house. Then you were going to leave. When I was going to ask why, you almost kneed me."  
  
Serena had no clue what to say. So she did the only thing that came natural, crying. She slid down to her knees and burst out crying. Darien bent to her height, "What's wrong?"  
  
Serena stopped crying for a minute. "I...sniff...thought you...were going to..." Serena stopped herself.  
  
"Going to what?" Darien persisted. Then he realized it. "You think I was going to rape you!?" he exclaimed.  
  
Serena suddenly felt extremely stupid. Darien is obviously not thinking that. He is nice, sweet, hot as can be. No way would her ever rape her. Serena realized that now. Kind of too late though.  
  
"You actually thought I'd do that? No way. I'm not like that."  
  
Serena wasn't sure whether to feel happy about him not raping her, embarrassed about thinking that he would, or insulted that he was implying she wasn't pretty enough to rape. She settled on the last one.  
  
Darien noticed the look on her face and apologized "I don't mean that you're not pretty. Cuz you are. It's just that I'm not like that."  
  
Serena had stop listening at "cuz you are." He thought she was pretty! She felt like jumping up and down in joy, but realized that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.   
  
He didn't seem to notice that he had said that. He helped her up.   
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Serena nodded, in joy. She followed him out the door and to the elevator. They were in his car, stopping at a stoplight, when Serena finally spoke. "Could you drop me off about two blocks away? You saw how my mom reacted, but you don't want to see my dad."  
  
Darien nodded and slowed down. Serena noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The creepy stranger! She stiffed up. Darien noticed this, and followed her eyes to the guy. Darien suddenly felt protective toward Serena. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That guy has been following me around. Could you walk me to my house?" Serena pleaded.   
  
Darien smiled and said "OK."  
  
They got out of the car and started walking toward her house. The creepy stranger saw them and walked over. Darien put his arm around Serena and pulled her close. Serena would of been overjoyed if some creepy guy wasn't walking towards them. The creepy guy reached them and reached for something in his coat. Serena stiffened and Darien was ready to knock him out.   
  
"I believe this is yours." he pulled out Serena's transformation brooch! Serena gasped "I had no clue that I dropped it! Thank you." she almost hugged him. She stopped, remembering her dream.   
  
"No prob." the stranger drawled out, walking away. They watched him go.   
  
"Ready to go?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena nodded. They starting walking towards her house. Serena looked down at her brooch and knew for sure she didn't drop it. But if she didn't, how'd the creepy guy get it?   
  
just to let you know, i might not be able to update tomorrow. Busy all day. i'll try. if i don't, then definitely sunday. pleaz RR 


	8. Questions

thank u to who reviewed. you know the drill: i don't own sailor moon. there. now on with the story.  
  
"Um...thanks for helping me home." Serena thanked Darien.  
  
"It's OK." They were standing outside her door. Serena turned to go in.  
  
"Wait." Darien spoke. Serena turned in interest. Darien had no clue why he said that. It was like he didn't want her to go.  
  
Making something up, he asked "Do you wanna do something tomorrow?" which surprised them both.  
  
Serena was speechless "Is he asking me on a date?" she thought.   
  
Seeing that she was hesitant, Darien quickly covered up "You don't have to. It was just a invitation. I'll just go." he turned to walk back to his car.  
  
"I didn't say no, now did I?" Serena finally spoke. Darien turned and said "So is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes. It's a yes." Serena smiled.  
  
"OK. Um...I'll pick you up tomorrow around 10, 'k?"   
  
"Sure. That's fine. Good night." Serena said. She walked in and shut the door.   
  
She bounced up the stairs, into her room, and landed on the bed. "Ow!" she yelped, jumping up. She looked down, and saw Luna with her claws out.   
  
"Watch where you sit!" Luna said irritably.  
  
"Sorry." Serena apologized, rubbing her scratched butt.  
  
"So, what took you so long?" Luna questioned.  
  
"I took Darien home, he patched up his nose, and...oh my god, Luna! That reminds me. This creepy guy somehow had my brooch! He said I dropped it, but I know for sure I didn't."   
  
Luna thought this over for a moment. Serena sat down on the bed next to Luna. A thought popped into her head. "Hey Luna. What happened when I passed out?"  
  
Luna looked up, surprised. "You don't remember?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Well, you were telling me about not being natural. Then you stopped. I looked up and saw your eyes glazed over. In a light, you de-transformed and fell to the ground. By this time, your friend, Molly, had woken up. She saw you and ran over. She was telling you to wake up, when your other friend...what was his name again?"  
  
"Darien?" Serena suplied.  
  
"That's it. Darien. Well, he walked in and saw Molly. Walking over, he saw you on the floor. You were thrashing around, murmuring 'get off, get off.' Then Darien shook you and you yelled out 'leave me alone' and punched him in the nose. You woke up and saw him. And you know the rest." Luna finished.  
  
Serena just sat, looking dumb struck. "Wow..." Turning to Luna, she said "Will this happen every time I need to de-transform?"  
  
Luna thought for a minute "No, it shouldn't. It really shouldn't have happened this time."  
  
Serena yawned and got up to change. A few minutes later, she climbed into bed. Yawning again, she closed her eyes. Luna curled up next to her. The last thing that came to Serena's mind was 'well, there goes my normal life.'  
  
you know that button down there? it's there for a reason. hit it! 


	9. PreDate Jitters

thankz to the reviewers. i love you all. 'k, i don't own sailor moon. we all good? great. story time! By the way, Serena's mom will now either be called Ikuko, Mrs. Tsukino, or Mom.  
  
"Where is it?!" Serena screamed from the back of her closet. Luna was dodging flying clothes. Mom came in and saw all the clothes on the floor.  
  
"What are you looking for, sweetie?" she asked.   
  
Serena popped her head out and looked at her mom. "My tank top sundress. I can't find it!" she yelled, going back into the closet.   
  
"The one with the blue stripes?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.   
  
Serena popped her head out, happily. "Yes! Where is it!?"   
  
"I threw that old thing out."   
  
"WHAT!?" Serena yelled, resisting the urge to strangle her mom.  
  
"It wasn't proper." her mom explained.  
  
"Not proper? Mom, all it showed were my shoulders." Serena kept her anger down.  
  
"And your legs." Ikuko added.  
  
Serena sighed and went back into her closet. Her mom stuck her head in and asked "What are you doing, anyways?"  
  
Serena hesitated. It wasn't exactly a date, or was it? She wasn't sure. Plus, if she told her mom, her dad would find out. And then all hell would break out.   
  
Mom noticed that Serena had stalled and knew she wouldn't hear the truth. So before Serena opened her mouth, her mom jumped in "And don't lie to me, young lady."   
  
Serena closed her mouth and bit her lip. "Great, now what should I do?" she thought.  
  
Mom and Serena were standing, Mom waiting for an answer and Serena thinking of one. Serena's cell went off. Serena, silently thanking the phone, picked it up.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" a voice screamed into Serena's ear.   
  
Serena pulled away from the phone, rubbing her ear. Shooting her mom the this-is-important-talk-to-you-later look, she turned to talk on the phone.  
  
"Molly?"   
  
"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"  
  
"Thanks. Love you too." Serena was insulted.  
  
"Oh, you know I didn't mean it. I just can't believe it." Molly changed subjects.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Serena was confused.  
  
"That you, Serena Tsukino, are going on a DATE with the hottest guy in the world, DARIEN SHIELDS!!!!!!!!" Molly yelled into the phone.  
  
Again, Serena rubbed her ear. "How did you hear about that?"  
  
Molly sighed, as if it was one of the most stupid questions in the world, and answered. "Duh. When things are secret, they always get out. So, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"One, I'm not sure if this is even a date. And, two, I was going to wear my tank top blue striped sundress, but my mom threw it out."   
  
"Why? That thing worked with you!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"I know. That 's what I said. Well, actually, not exactly. She thinks that it shows off too much."  
  
"It does not. Or at least, not as much as some other dresses do." Molly said. "And what do you mean not sure if it's a date?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. I am not sure if it's a date."  
  
"Did he ask you?" Molly asked.   
  
"What?" Serena questioned.   
  
"Just answer the question; did he ask you?"   
  
"Yes." Serena wasn't sure where Molly was going with this.   
  
"And you two will be alone?"   
  
"Pretty sure, ya." Serena answered.  
  
"It's either yes or no." Molly inserted.   
  
"Fine, yes. We will be alone." Serena sighed.  
  
"Then it's a date!" Molly exclaimed.   
  
"Huh? Where did you get that from? A girl can ask a guy out. It isn't the stone age anymore." Serena put in.   
  
Molly sighed "Whatever. It's a date. Now, since your sundress-less, what are you going to wear?"   
  
Serena shook her head. Sometimes Molly can be really annoying.  
  
i was pretty sure i was going to get to the date, but as you can see, i didn't. parents are yelling at me to get off. Pleaz RR 


	10. Ruined Date

if you really want to see my disclaimer, look back at the other chapters. cuz i don't feel like writing it. on with the story.  
  
Serena was smoothing down her skirt and looking around for Darien. She had finally chosen her sky blue retro embroidered skirt with her solid white tube top. On her feet she had her jeweled flip-flops. When she had changed, her cell rang. It was Darien, asking if she'd meet him at the park instead. She had agreed and here she was. But no Darien.   
  
Sighing, she sat down. "He probably had to do something before. Or maybe he's getting me flowers." Serena reasoned with herself. Then an awful thought snuck up in her mind, "What if he's going to stand me up? Maybe this was a stupid bet he had with his friends to make a naive girl get dressed up and sit around, waiting for him." She was close to crying, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.   
  
She thought it was Darien. Scolding herself for even thinking he'd be that mean, she got up to meet him halfway. She raised her hand to wave at him. But when she got closer, she realized it wasn't Darien. It was the creepy dude!  
  
Serena stopped right in her tracks, too scared to run. The guy got closer, smiling the creepiest smile in the world. Serena snapped out of it and did the first thing that came to her mind; RUN! Which isn't easy in flip-flops and a skirt. But she managed. She ran out of the park, up the street and ran right into someone! Falling backwards onto her ankle, she felt a sharp pain. "OW!" she yelled in pain. The person she ran into bent down. She looked up to see Darien staring down at her with concern all over his face.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, trying to help her up. She winced when she put weight on her ankle. Darien noticed, and let her lean on him. Serena was still having trouble breathing. Her skirt was all dirty, and she was missing a shoe.   
  
Serena finally caught her breath and explained to him "That creepy guy was at the park. He was coming towards me and I ran. Ran right into you and you know the rest. Darien, I'm really scared." she hugged him. He hugged her back, rubbing her back. He cooed "It's OK. I won't let anything happen to you."   
  
Luna was walking down the street and saw Darien and Serena. Wondering what this was about, she pranced right up to them "Meow."   
  
Both of them looked down at Luna. Luna was surprised to see Serena looking so scared and her face so red. Luna tried to communicate silently to Serena. Serena got it and turned to Darien. "Could you get me something to drink?"  
  
"You sure you'll be all right?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure. The guy won't come around now. He probably saw you. And I have Luna. Don't worry."  
  
"K, I'll be right back." Darien walked to a nearby liquor store. Serena limped to a bench and sat down. Sighing, she let her head fall back. Closing her eyes, she let the sun warm her. Luna waited patiently. Finally, Serena talked "Probably wondering why I look the way I do, right?"  
  
Luna nodded.  
  
"Well, you know that creepy guy?" Serena went on once Luna nodded. "Well, he found me. I got scared and ran right into Darien. Right onto my ankle."  
  
Luna thought for a minute "Could be the enemy."  
  
Serena was interested now "Who is the enemy?"   
  
But Luna wasn't able to answer, cuz they both heard a scream. Realizing what it probably was, Serena transformed and ran, not noticing that her ankle was fine.   
  
Darien came back to an empty bench. "Where'd she go?" he asked himself.  
  
I know, i ruined their date. But i needed that creepy guy in there. You'll find out who he is. It's not who you probably think, though. Pleaz RR 


	11. New Friend

See last chapter for disclaimer.  
  
Serena reached the source of the scream. Looking down, she was puzzled. "Hey, Luna. My ankle doesn't hurt."  
  
Luna stopped and looked at her with disbelief. "There might be an enemy, and you're checking out you ankle!?"  
  
Serena looked at Luna. "No, I meant, my ankle was sprained and now it's fine. What's up with that?"  
  
Luna thought for a moment. "Most likely, when you transformed, your injury was cured. But it'll come back once you de-transformed."  
  
"You mean, if I'm shot, I'll live if I transform?" Serena looked at Luna, in disbelief.   
  
"Not sure. So don't go getting shot, now. Come on." Luna started running.  
  
Serena nodded and ran into the building. The source of the scream was a blue-haired girl (guess who?!), in front of a computer, being hold onto by a monster!  
  
"She seems strangely familiar..." Serena mumbled. Then it dawned on her. "Oh my god! That's Amy!" Looking at Luna, she explained "She's this transfer student from Brain School (can't remember the school!). Super smart. Really quiet though."   
  
"Well, whoever it is, we have to help her!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Going!" Serena jumped down and started her speech. The monster looked up and growled. "Don't have time for this! I'll get you later, Amy!" the monster disappeared, leaving Sailor Moon and Luna standing, very confused. Then Serena snapped out of it. "Oh my god! Amy!" she ran to Amy and picked her up.  
  
Suddenly, Serena felt weird and tired. In a flash, she de-transformed. "So that's how you do it."   
  
Amy woke up and looked up. "Who are you...?" she mumbled, obviously still out of it.   
  
"Don't worry. Just a friend." Serena picked Amy up, with difficulty, and stood up. A sharp pain came from her ankle again. She dropped down and held her ankle, in pain.   
  
"OW!!!!!" Serena screamed.  
  
Amy woke up, fully this time. Seeing Serena in pain, she got up and walked over to her.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Serena looked up and shook her head. "No. My ankle really hurts." she cried out.  
  
Amy helped Serena up and let Serena lean on her. They walked out.   
  
"Thank you, Amy." Serena got out.  
  
Amy was surprised and looked over to her. "You know me?"  
  
"Of course. You go to my school. You're not in any of my classes, but you're in my best friend, Molly's, Spanish class."  
  
Amy imagined her class and pictured the red-headed girl. "Oh ya. I know Molly. She's cool. But what's your name?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino. And this little cutie is Luna." referring to Luna riding on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hi cutie." Amy cooed.  
  
Luna purred and rubbed against her hand. Serena smiled and sighed. Then she gasped. Amy, thinking something was wrong, stopped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I totally left my friend!" Serena yelled, imagining Darien's face when he noticed she was gone. "I gotta find him!"  
  
Amy nodded and started walking again. Serena was biting her lip and looking all around. They reached the park and saw Darien sitting on the bench.  
  
"Darien!" Serena yelled, waving.  
  
Darien looked up and saw Serena coming. Smiling, he got up to meet her.  
  
"I am sooo sorry! I had to...do something. Sorry I didn't tell you." Serena apologized.  
  
Darien smiled and said "That's OK. I thought something happened to you."  
  
Serena smiled back. It was a sweet, yet awkward moment. Amy, realizing this, broke the silence.  
  
"Well, Serena, I better be getting home. Nice meeting you. See you around school." she shifted, laying Serena down on the bench.  
  
"Thanks Amy. See you!" she yelled as Amy walked away.  
  
Luna was in the background, staring at Amy. "There's something about that girl..." Luna thought.  
  
Viola. Amy has entered the picture. But Luna's suspicious. What will happen? (As if you didn't know already!) 


	12. Broken Heart

see last chap for disclaimer.   
  
After the little disappearing fiasco, Serena and Darien stopped by a drugstore and picked up some bandages. After bandaging Serena's ankle, they walked (well, Serena hopped, but same thing) over to the carnival. Serena loved the water rides and the haunted house. She was kind of iffy about the roller coaster. But Darien convinced her. She spent the whole ride gripping his arm, though neither of them minded. Right now they are on the top of the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Hey!" Serena wiped some ice cream off her nose. Playfully glaring at Darien, she said "I'd hit you if we weren't so far from the ground." Serena looked down and gulped. Darien smiled and said "I think this is fun."  
  
Serena looked back at him "You call barreling down to the ground fun?" Serena looked up at the sky and sighed. Taking a lick of her ice cream, she changed the subject. "You know, besides me spraining my ankle and all, this has been really fun."  
  
When Darien didn't answer, she looked up at him. He was staring down at her with his intense deep eyes. Serena felt herself lost in them and stared back with her deep blue eyes. They leaned in...  
  
The Ferris wheel suddenly moved, causing Serena to drop her ice cream. She heard someone scream "Hey!"   
  
Looking down, she yelled "Sorry!" Darien looked down at the girl. He was speechless. It was his creepy dream girl! Serena leaned back and was about to finish what had started, but Darien was still looking down. She followed her eyes, and saw him staring at the girl. She misunderstood, and thought that was his girlfriend!  
  
Serena's eyes teared up. "How could I have been so stupid? It's not like this is an actual date. And why would Darien want to date me, let alone kiss me? I'm just a stupid girl with a crush." she thought.  
  
Serena's tears almost spilled "No, I won't let him see me cry."  
  
While all this went on, Darien was still staring at the girl. "How... She's real?" he thought, with surprise. She looked up and caught his eye. She blew a kiss at him and Darien blushed. The bad thing is Serena saw all this.  
  
She couldn't control it any more. Her tears spilled and she bawled. Her bawling snapped Darien out of his daze and he looked at Serena, confused for a minute. "Who is this girl?" he thought. Then he remembered and he put his arm around her to comfort her. She didn't really care anymore, he broke her heart.   
  
"I wanna go home." she stated to him. He nodded, not sure why she was crying, but knew she needed her space.   
  
After they got off the Ferris wheel, the walked/hopped to his car. They drove in silence. Darien stopped the car and looked towards Serena. By this time, she had stopped crying, but still tearing. "Do you need help?"   
  
Serena shook her head. "No I'll be fine. Goodnight." she hopped out of the car. Darien stared at her for a moment, but snapped out of it. Driving home, his thoughts came to the strange girl again. "Why do I feel weird about her?" he asked to no one in particular, driving off into the night.  
  
I know, you probably hate me now. Don't worry, they'll get back together later. Just wanted to make it interesting. Pleaz RR 


	13. The Morning After

blah, blah, blah, disclaimers are dumb, blah, blah, blah!  
  
Serena was twisting and turning in her bed. "No, come back." she mummer to herself. Luna was watching her, worried.  
  
Serena was dreaming about Darien. She was at the park again and saw him. Running towards him, she called out his name. He turned and glared at her. She stopped, confused "What's wrong?" He just kept glaring and Serena noticed the girl on his right. She gasped and looked at Darien for explanation. He just smirked and turning to the girl, gave her a passionate kiss. Serena's heart stopped and she fell down. She couldn't breath and tried to call to Darien. But he just kept smooching that girl. Just as Serena was about to die, she woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
Breathing hard, she looked around. Realizing she was in her room, she fell back onto her pillow. Luna walked up to her and asked "What's the matter? You came home a wreck."  
  
Serena just shook her head. She got up and hopped over to her closet. Leaning on the wall, she looked down to her outfit. She hadn't changed from the skirt and top. She sighed and changed.   
  
Her cell went off just as she finished putting on her jeans, which is hard with a sprained ankle. She hopped over to her phone and answered it. "Hello?" half-hoping it was Darien calling to apologize.   
  
"Serena?" a female voice said.  
  
Serena sighed. "It's just Amy" she thought. "Ya, it's me. Hey Amy." she greeted her friend with little energy.  
  
"Sorry. I must have caught you at a bad time." Amy seemed somewhat insulted.  
  
Serena felt bad. "I can't take my bad luck in love out on her." she thought. "No, I'm just kind of tired. So what's up with you?"  
  
"I'm OK. I just called to ask how things went with your boyfriend."  
  
"My boyfriend?" Serena repeated. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, Darien. He's not my boyfriend. He's just a..." she paused. "What is he to me? Definitely not my boyfriend." she thought.  
  
"Hello?" Amy called. Serena snapped outta it, realizing she hadn't said anything for a couple moments.   
  
"Sorry, Amy. Zoned out. Anyway, he's just a friend." she finished lightly.  
  
"Oh my. I'm sooo sorry. I thought you were...oh my god, I am sooo embarrassed." Amy rambled on.  
  
Serena smiled at her friend's discomfort. "It's fine. You made a mistake. Oh well."   
  
Amy sighed and smiled. "Thanks. But still, how did things go?"  
  
Serena paused. "I found out he has a girlfriend and he broke my heart." Serena bitterly thought. "We had...fun." she finally said.  
  
Amy smiled and said "That's good."  
  
"So any reason why you called?" Serena changed the subject, joyfully.  
  
"Oh ya. I was going to ask if you wanted to do something today." Amy stated.  
  
"Sure. I can show you around town. It's actually can be fun at times." Serena laughed.  
  
Amy laughed with her. "So, where should I meet you?"  
  
Serena thought for a moment. "How about the park?" she suggested, with a pain in her heart remembering the last time she was at the park.  
  
Amy obviously didn't notice the tone and went on. "Sure. I'll meet you there in a few." She hung up. Serena stared at the phone for a moment. Sighing, she turned it off and sat on her bed. She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes.   
  
"So this is how it is to be broken hearted." she thought bitterly, suppressing her tears.   
  
i know it's short. sorry. but i'll update either 2nite or 2morrow. Pleaz RR 


	14. New Scout

you already know what i'm going to say, so whateva! I don't own Old Navy, Macys, etc.  
  
"Hey, Amy!" Serena waved, walking on her crutches her dad's doctor friend gave her that morning.  
  
Amy looked up and saw Serena. "Hey, nice crutches!" she yelled.  
  
Serena grinned and reached her. "So ready for the tour?" she asked.   
  
Amy smiled and nodded. Her and Serena left the park and went sightseeing. They went downtown and uptown. Serena showed Amy the library, the amusement park and the arcade. They stopped to get some fries at a McDonalds. They were sitting at a bench and eating their fries, when something on the corner of Serena's eyes almost made her choke.  
  
Amy looked concerned. "What's wrong?"   
  
Serena was staring at midair. "I could of swore I just saw that strange dude." she thought. Realizing Amy asked her something, she glanced at Amy and grinned. "Sorry, I'm fine. Just zoning out."  
  
Amy didn't look too convinced, but she let it go. "OK...Anyway, what do you want to do after this?"  
  
Serena thought for a moment. Then her eyes popped. "I know! The mall!" She got up and pulled Amy. They ran/walked to the mall.   
  
They walked in and Amy gasped. "Wow. This place is huge."  
  
Serena laughed "What, you've never been in a mall?" Seeing Amy's face, she couldn't believe it. "You've never been in a mall!? Wow. Where have you been, girl?"   
  
Amy shrugged "I just never had time." "Well, you'll have plenty of time now. Come on!" Serena pulled Amy farther into the mall. They went to Macy's, Old Navy, etc. Serena wanted to go into Anchor Blue, but Amy wanted to go into the Apple store. So they decided to meet outside in a couple min.   
  
"Wow." Amy walked around the store "This is really high-tech. But so is the price." she sighed at the $500 price tag for a computer.   
  
"Can I help you?" a female voice said.  
  
Amy looked up to a strangely familiar woman (guess who!?) and said "No, ma'am Just looking."  
  
"Well, it seems like you have your heart set on that one. Come into the back." the woman led the way, Amy following.  
  
While this was happening, Serena was posing in front of the mirror. "Man, I look hot!" She was wearing a flirty tank top and girlie cargo capris. But, being clumsy, she tripped and fell. "OUCH!" she screamed, rubbing her ankle.  
  
Suddenly she heard a scream that sounded strangely like, "AMY!" Serena yelled, grabbing her crutches and running out with the clothes still on. "HEY!" a salesperson yelled at her (since she was technically stealing). Serena looked back and screamed "I'll be right back!"  
  
She ran into the computer store and saw all the people passed out on the floor. Luna ran in and screamed at Serena, "You need to transform!"   
  
Serena looked down in surprise, "When did you get here?"   
  
"Never mind that. Your friend is in trouble. TRANSFORM!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Chill, I'm going. MOON PRISM POWER!" she yelled, once again transforming into Sailor Moon once again.  
  
"I told you I'd get you, Amy!" the monster laughed.  
  
"Stop right there!"   
  
The monster looked up, in annoyance. "Not you again, little girl!" Sailor Moon jumped down "I may be a little girl, but I'm going to turn you into moon dust!"  
  
The monster laughed. To the passed out customers, she commanded "Get her NOW!" The zombie customers got up and attacked Sailor Moon. She gasped and ran, knowing she couldn't hurt human beings.  
  
"Now, Amy...Where'd she go!?" the monster screamed at the air in which Amy was a minute ago. She was crawling on her knees and looking for a way out. Suddenly, the monster caught her by the hair and pulled her up.   
  
"OW!" she yelled, a weird blue sign appearing on her forehead. Luna gasped "That's the sign of Mercury! Amy's Sailor Mercury!" Luna ran up and bit the monster's hand. "OW! You little brat!" The monster let go of Amy and rubbed her hand. Luna ran right up to Amy and screamed at her "AMY, TRANSFORM!"   
  
Amy looked at her "You...you...can talk?!"   
  
Luna sighed. She didn't have time for this. Sailor Moon was in trouble. She had been surrounded in a corner. "Raise your hand up and saw 'Mercury Power'!"   
  
Amy didn't understand it, but she did as she was told. "MERCURY POWER!" In a flurry of ribbons, Sailor Mercury came out.   
  
"Wow. Amy's a sailor scout!? How cool!" Sailor Moon yelled.   
  
"Wow." Sailor Mercury mumbled out. "Now help Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled.  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded and ran to the corner. As if an instinct, she attacked. "Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" The room was filled with fog. "HEY! What's going on!?" the monster yelled. Sailor Moon was able to get up and ran over to Sailor Mercury. "Wow, your Sailor Mercury?"  
  
"Um, Sailor Moon. You might want to destroy the monster." Sailor Mercury suggested.  
  
Sailor Moon blushed and nodded. "I was just going to do that." Turning to the monster, she attacked with "Moon Tiara MAGIC!"   
  
"AAA!" the monster screamed, turning into moon dust.  
  
The people began to wake up and the two scouts ran out,   
  
Back in their normal clothes, Serena said "This is cool. Now I have help!"   
  
Amy grinned and laughed. Serena laughed with her until a man in a security uniform grabbed Serena.  
  
"What did I do!?" she asked, being dragged away.   
  
"Stealing clothes." the man plainly said.  
  
Serena gulped and looked down at her clothes. She had forgotten she had the store clothes on. "Great, my parent's are going to kill me!" she thought, being dragged away.  
  
Amy's a scout! YA! But Serena's in trouble. Just gotta wait to see what'll happen. Pleaz RR 


	15. Grounded

You know the drill.   
  
"But I didn't mean to steal anything!" Serena repeated. She was in the security office with 4 angry people; the store manager, the security officer, and 2 very angry parents.  
  
The officer leaned forward and breathed down her neck. "Either you did steal it or you didn't. You can't just accidentally steal something!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. Serena flinched as if she had been hit.   
  
"I told you, I didn't mean to steal it. My friend was in trouble and I'm sorry if I didn't take the time to change outta the clothes!" Serena screamed, losing her temper. The manager glared at her.   
  
Serena threw her hands into the air and looked at her parents. "Come on, guys. You know I wouldn't steal anything. You have to believe me." Serena pleaded. But her parents eyes were unforgiving. Serena gulped and leaned back into the chair.  
  
"You could be arrested for this." the manager spoke up, making Serena sweat. "But since your a minor, I'll let you go."  
  
Serena brightened up, but her mom noticed this. "Serena, don't be happy that you're not getting punished for stealing."   
  
Serena looked at her mom and felt bad. "I know. I'm sorry." she mumbled.  
  
"Fine. But if this happens again, I will take action. You are suspended from the store for 2 weeks." the manager instructed, staring straight at Serena.  
  
Serena felt her heart drop. Tomorrow was one of the biggest sale in the year. But she was just glad that she didn't get arrested. She nodded and followed her parents out.   
  
She wouldn't meet their eyes and they didn't say anything. Amy was sitting on a bench and jumped up. "So what happened?"  
  
Before Serena answered, her mom said curtly "Serena can't talk right now. She's grounded until further notice."  
  
Serena flinched. Grounded? Great, now how was she supposed to help save the world? "I guess Amy can do it for a while." Serena thought, making eye contact with Amy. She tried to tell her silently, but Amy didn't get it. She just shot Serena a sympathetic look. Serena sighed and walked out of the mall.  
  
When they got home, Serena went straight up to her room. Her father wanted to talk to her, but her mom said no. "Just let her be right now." she said.  
  
Kenji looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed. "Fine. After dinner."  
  
Up in Serena's room, she was trying to suffocate herself! Or that's what Luna thought. She jumped up and scratched Serena's arm.   
  
"OW!!" Serena screamed, throwing the pillow up and glaring at Luna. "Suicide is not the answer!" Luna yelled.  
  
"What!? I was not trying to kill myself!" Serena yelled, back.  
  
"Well, sorry! I was just worried about you!" Luna shot back.  
  
"Well, don't be! No one else is!!!" Serena sobbed, throwing herself onto her bed. Luna softened up and walked to Serena. Placing a paw onto her shoulder, she comforted the sobbing girl. "Shhh, it'll be OK."   
  
Serena shook her head and her voice came out muffled. "What?" Luna asked.   
  
Serena looked up from her pillow, face streaked with tears. "I said, no it's not."  
  
"Why not? It's just a couple weeks..." Luna started before Serena interrupted her.  
  
"No, not just that. I have to save the world, some creepy guy is after me, and Darien has girlfriend!" Serena cried.   
  
Luna was surprised. "Darien has a girlfriend?"   
  
Serena glared at her. "I know, I should've known. But, no. I'm just a stupid little girl who thought a guy liked her. Guess not." she said, bitterly.  
  
Before Luna could get the words out, they heard a scream.   
  
"Someone's in trouble!" Serena exclaimed, ready to jump out, but she hesitated. Luna turned at her and yelled, "What are you doing?! Someone's in trouble!"   
  
"I can't go! If my parents come up here and notice I'm gone, I am sooo dead!" Serena yelled back.  
  
Luna shook her head. "Fine! I'll get Amy!" she jumped out the window.  
  
Serena sat back down and sighed. "Great, now Luna's mad at me. What else can happen?" she fell back onto her bed.

Pleaz RR


	16. Trance

do i really have to say it?  
  
Serena must have drifted off. She was tossing and turning, dreaming that Amy and Luna laid dead on the floor.  
  
"No, I have to help them. No!" she screamed, waking up.   
  
She looked around and realized she was still in her room. She got up and hoped to the window. Looking out, she wished she could somehow be transported to the battle. She felt a strange warmth and she closed her eyes. Her parents opened the door just in time to see Serena disappear! They, obviously, panicked and ran to the window. They couldn't see anything. So they called the police.  
  
"Luna, you sure Sailor Moon's not coming!?" Sailor Mercury screamed, dodging bullets. Luna ran with her "Yes, she doesn't want to get in trouble!"  
  
"It's no use running! You're doomed!" the monster laughed.   
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared in the area, stopping all three of them in their tracks. Sailor Mercury looked closer. "I think there's someone in there."  
  
The light bubble popped and out came Serena! Luna and Sailor Mercury were shocked and the monster was gleeful.  
  
"Great! New energy to suck out!" it said lunging at Serena, who was still in a trance. Sailor Mercury tried to run, but her feet are glued to the ground! And so are Luna's!   
  
"What happened!?" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.  
  
"That monster must have done it when we weren't looking! We have to warn Serena! Serena! Wake up!" Luna screamed. Sailor Mercury screamed with her, but Serena was still in a daze. It looked like it was all over when...  
  
A rose cut the monster's legs! "OW! Who did that?!" the monster growled, holding her leg.   
  
"Ugly monster! Praying on innocent people!" a male voice announced. All three of the awake ones looked up to Tuxedo Mask!   
  
The monster sneered. "Why you...!" It jumped up toward him...  
  
"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" Sailor Mercury attacked, fogging the air. The monster stopped and fell down to the ground. The fog unglued Sailor Mercury and Luna. Sailor Mercury then kicked some butt! She figured out the monster's weakness and attacked it! The monster was destroyed.   
  
Serena fell outta her trance and into Tuxedo Mask's waiting arms. "She seems...familiar." he thought, jumping off with her in his arms.   
  
"HEY! Bring her back!" the now de-transformed Amy yelled at him.   
  
Luna shook her head "Don't worry. I feel like he won't hurt her." Amy looked unconvinced, but let it go. "OK..." they walked off.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and the still-sleeping Serena landed on her roof. "How did I know how to get here?" he wondered out loud to no one in particular. He looked down and saw the police. "Shit. Better get her into her bed."   
  
He jumped through her window and laid her down. He stared at her and stroked her hair. he leaned in...  
  
"This is her room." he heard Mother's muffled voice come up the stairs.  
  
"Shit. Gotta go. Goodbye, angel (AW!)." he kissed her on the cheek and leaped out the window and into the night.  
  
The police and Mother opened the door, and seeing the sleeping Serena, Mother screamed and hugged her.  
  
Serena woke up and breathed out "Mom...can't...breath..."  
  
Her mom let go and there were tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" Serena was alarmed.  
  
Her mom just shook her head and kissed her forehead. She got up and led the police out. Serena sat, in a daze. She leaned back on the bed. "What a weird dream. Tuxedo Mask kissing me." she mumbled before she fell asleep.   
  
Pleaz RR 


	17. Memories

wow. lotz of reviews. this is my 3rd chap today. thank u all!   
  
Serena groggily rubbed her eyes. She realized she was under her covers and in her pjs. "How did..." she began.  
  
"Your mom came in, saw you sleeping and changed you. Then she put you to bed." Luna woke up and answered for her.  
  
"What time is it?" she looked out the window. It was dark outside.  
  
"About 4 am." Luna curled up and almost went back to sleep. But Serena got up and threw Luna off, accidentally. Using her crutches, she walked to her window. Looking outside, she remembered her "dream."  
  
"Wonder what it meant?" she asked to no one in particular.   
  
Luna jumped up onto the window sill and yawned. "Wonder what what meant?"  
  
Serena hesitated for a moment, but then realized nothing bad would happen. "This dream I had about Tuxedo Mask kissing me."  
  
Luna yawned. "Oh, that. It wasn't a dream." she fell asleep.  
  
Serena's eyes popped and she grabbed Luna by the body. "What do you mean it wasn't a dream!?" she exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Well, if you put me down, I'll tell you." Luna bitterly suggested.  
  
Serena nodded and put Luna down. "So, explain."  
  
Luna yawned again "Well, you appeared in a ball of light. The monster was going to suck your energy, me and Amy were stuck, and you were in a daze." she closed her eyes.  
  
"No, Luna. Sleepy time is not now. Story time is now. Where does Tuxedo Mask fit into this?"  
  
Luna opened her eyes, irritated. "Calm down. I'll tell you. It all seemed lost, until a rose came flying down striking the monster in the leg. Of course, you slept all through this." Luna continued before Serena interrupted. "Mercury defeated the monster, you fell outta your daze and into his arms. Then he leaped off with you in his arms."  
  
Serena sat down, in a daze. "Wow." Then she sighed "And I slept through all of this. Grrrr."   
  
Luna yawned again. Then she stopped. "Wait, what do you mean 'kissed you'!?"  
  
Serena snapped outta her daze and glanced at Luna. "What?"  
  
Luna was awake now. "I said, what do you mean kissed you?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. He, Tuxedo Mask, kissed me, Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon, on the cheek."   
  
Luna let out a breath. "Thank god."  
  
Serena was confused. "What do you mean thank god?"  
  
"I thought he had...you know..." Luna blushed.  
  
Serena sat in confusion. Then it came to her. "What!? You thought he took advantage of me!?"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"How can I calm down? You're dissing the greatest guy in the world!" she said, but in the back of her mind, she was saying "That's what I used to think Darien was."  
  
Suddenly, all the memories came back to her. How they meet, how sweet he had been, their 'date' and the awful realization that he had a girlfriend.  
  
Serena put her head down on the pillow. She would have cried if she wasn't outta tears. So all she could do was think. And all she could think about was Darien. And that made her want to cry. So basically, it was a big circle. Eventually, she fell back asleep.   
  
What Serena and Luna didn't know, was that the creepy dude was standing outside her window.  
  
I know. Stalker! Pleaz RR 


	18. Broken Bonds

Thank u 4 reviewing. I won't be able to update Mon. going to see my big bro in college!!!!! :-) OK, enough of that. story time.  
  
"Serena! Serena, you're going to be late!"   
  
Serena opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It read 7:45! She threw the covers off, grabbed her crutches, and rushed to get dressed, do her hair, make up, etc. She rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast.   
  
"Bye, Mom!" she kissed her mom on the cheek and hurried out the door. She tried to run down the street to school, but she didn't go that fast on account of her crutches.   
  
"Damn these crutches." she cursed under her breath. She looked at her watch; 7:55! School started in 5 minutes and Serena was 15 minutes away. Plus she still had to go down to her locker and up the stairs to homeroom.  
  
She was praying to God that she'd make it on time, when she heard a car slow down next to her. She didn't pay any attention to it until she heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Hey, Serena. Need a ride?" Darien asked.   
  
Serena turned around and looked at him. She hadn't seen him since Sat. night and wasn't sure how to feel anymore. With her ankle and being grounded and finding out about Amy being Sailor Mercury, it had slipped her mind. But with him standing in front of her, it all came flooding back. She didn't actually feel sad anymore. Just...numb.   
  
"Should I?" she asked herself. But she already knew the answer. She knew if she didn't, she'd get detention, which wouldn't help her situation with her parents. She nodded and attempted a smile. She walked over to his car and got in. They drove off toward school.  
  
Darien broke the silence by asking "So, how have you've been?" The way he said it made Serena feel like she was his grandmother or something. For some reason, that hurt more than finding out about his 'girlfriend.' It was like they had no history together and that made Serena want to cry. But crying wouldn't really be the best way to enter school, so she sucked it in.   
  
"OK. You?" she answered with the same tone.   
  
"Good." he answered. They sat in silence until they reached the school. Serena got out slowly. She bent down and thanked him.   
  
"Bye." he called, but she didn't hear him. Or didn't want to hear him. He knew something was up, but decided she'd tell him when she was ready. He'd be late to school if he didn't get there in 7 minutes and his college is across town.  
  
Serena walked into the school and went to her locker. Molly was standing next to it. She turned to Serena and grinned.   
  
"Saw you drive up with Darien. So, are you guys a couple now?" Molly hinted. Serena forced a laugh "If you only knew." she thought. But she just shook her head. "Of course not. We're just friends."  
  
Molly raised her eyebrows "Just friends? Or friends with benefits?"  
  
Serena gasped and punched Molly. Molly laughed. "Speaking of friends, I didn't see you all weekend. What happened?"  
  
Serena hesitated. Molly didn't know about Darien and the date; Darien and the girlfriend, etc. She never kept secrets from Molly. "But it wasn't a secret, she just don't know." she thought, realizing that she was just bull shitting herself. She sighed and told Molly everything. Molly didn't really react the way Serena expected; happy and then mad. She was just mad.  
  
"So, you decided to keep this a secret!? I thought we told each other everything!" Molly screamed. Thank god the hallway was empty.   
  
"No, it's not like that." Serena tried to reason.  
  
"No, it's exactly like that! I thought we were best friends!" Molly screamed.  
  
"We are!" Serena cried.  
  
"Not anymore." Molly said coldly. She threw her friendship bracelet they had since they were little down. She glared at Serena and turned her back.  
  
Serena dropped down to her knees. Holding the bracelet in her hand, she just stared at it. "First Darien has a girlfriend. Then I'm grounded. And now Molly's mad at me." she thought before bursting into tears. She curled up on the floor and held the bracelet with her hand. She wanted to curl up and die. She stayed in that position for an hour until Amy found her.  
  
Amy dropped her books and ran to Serena. She bent down and brought her head up to her lap. "What happened?" she asked, worry all over her face.  
  
Serena just looked at her and burst out crying again. Amy just held her and cooed "It'll be all right. Don't worry." "I least hope so." Amy thought.  
  
I know. Depressing. Pleaz RR


	19. Depressing Thoughts

let's just go on with the story. Warning: This chapter has mentions of suicide. If you are bothered by that, pleaz don't read this.   
  
Serena walked around in a daze all day. She just went to her classes, didn't pay attention, then walked out. Molly must have told their friends what happened because none of them would talk to her and Amy had a different lunch period. So at lunch, Serena sat by herself and ate.  
  
She accidentally cut herself with her fork. She didn't notice she had done it until she felt blood on her arm. She looked down at it as if it was some foreign liquid. It felt...good. Serena knew cutting led to suicide, but right now she didn't really care.  
  
She cut herself again, this time on her upper arm. It felt good. The bell rang, but Serena didn't really hear it. She stuck the fork in her back pack, put on her jacket to hide the fresh scars and went to class.   
  
That was a couple weeks ago. Serena had grown farther and farther apart from everyone; her parents, Sammy, Amy, even Luna. The gleam in Serena's eyes was gone, replaced by darkness. Amy tried to get her out of the house, but Serena always made up some excuse not to go. She locked herself into her room and cut herself. She had started a diary.   
  
"Dear Diary," she read out loud while writing. "Today, Amy tried to get me outside again. Don't they understand I want to be left alone? Sometimes I wish I could curl up and die. Maybe I should." Serena finished. That night, when her parents went out to dinner and Sammy went to a friend's house, she said to Luna. "Hey, Luna. Amy called. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Luna looked up at her uncertainly "If she wanted to talk, she'd come here."   
  
Serena thought fast. "She's studying and she can't leave. She says it very important," praying Luna would take the bait. To her relief, Luna nodded "OK. I'll be right back." she jumped outta the window. Serena shut the window and grabbed two pieces of paper. "I gotta make this fast. Luna's pretty fast."  
  
Serena grabbed a pencil and wrote a letter to her family. It went like this;  
  
Dear Mom, Dad and Sammy,  
I love you all. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Everything's wrong. Molly's hates me, this guy I thought liked me has a girlfriend, and I just can't do this anymore Good bye.  
Love your sister/daughter, Serena.  
  
The she wrote one to Amy and Luna;  
  
Dear Amy and Luna,

You've guys have been the best. Luna, helping me through the whole Sailor Moon thing and Amy for just always being there. I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here. Amy, I know you can do this by yourself and Luna will always be with you. I love you both. Good bye.  
Love your friend, Serena.  
  
While Serena wrote these letters, Luna had reached Amy's. "Amy! What did you want?" she yelled up the window. Amy opened the window and stuck her head out, "What are you talking about?" she called down. "You wanted to tell me something." Luna cried, back up. "No, I didn't!" Amy yelled down. "But Serena said..." Luna stopped. They both realized what had happened and looked at each other. "We gotta get to her house!" Amy screamed, jumping down. They took off to Serena's house.  
  
Serena was wondering whether to write a letter to Darien and Molly, when she heard some feet running up. She looked out the window and saw Amy and Luna. She knew if they read the letters when she was still there, they'd send her somewhere. So she grabbed her shoes and ran (her ankle had healed by now) downstairs. She ran outta the door and took off down the street.   
  
Amy and Luna arrived a minute later. They ran up the stairs into Serena's room. "She's not here!" Luna exclaimed. Amy say the note and grabbed it. After reading it, she looked at Luna with worry in her eyes. "What?" Luna asked, worried.   
  
"She's going to do it. She wrote us a letter saying good bye." Amy cried, her eyes tearing up. But she shook her head and said "Luna, we have to find her!" They ran out to door.  
  
Serena had ran to the store about 10 blocks down the street. She ran in and bought all kinds of aspirin and pills. She paid for it and left. She knew she probably should run, but she stopped. She closed her eyes and walked. Nowhere in particular, but when Serena opened her eyes, she was at the park.  
  
She sighed and sat down. She put her head in her hands and cried for the first time in weeks. She dropped all the pills and curled up on the bench. She cried for about 10 minutes. She stopped and wiped her eyes and saw a raven-haired girl walking towards her.   
  
Amy and Luna were running all over town. They were so worried they were too late. Amy was running past the arcade. "Hey, Amy! What's wrong!?" Darien yelled at her. Amy stopped and turned around. The expression on her face was horrible. Red, teary, and worried.   
  
Darien stopped joking around "Amy, what's wrong? Let's go sit down." he walked towards her. But Amy cried "I can't! I gotta find..." Amy stopped. She wasn't sure whether to tell Darien about Serena. But right now, she just wanted to find her. So she blurted out everything.   
  
Darien's expression changed from worry, to confusion, back to worry. "We have to find her! I'll look in my car." he ran to his car, while Amy ran off to find Serena.  
  
"You know suicide isn't the answer." the raven-haired girl told Serena. They had been sitting there for a couple of minutes. Serena had told her everything and the girl listened.  
  
Serena nodded. "I know, but it just felt..." she ran off.  
  
The girl nodded "Horrible? I know. I was just like you. My parents had just died and my boyfriend had cheated on me. I was ready to stab myself, when my best friend walked in and stopped me. She sent me to counseling. I hated her for doing that, but now I am so happy she did. I wouldn't be here if she didn't."  
  
Serena just sat there, shocked that she had meet this girl. Suddenly, she heard Amy scream her name. "SERENA!" Amy ran to her, hugged her with all her heart, and let herself sob. Serena hugged her back and cried with her. The raven-haired girl smiled, got up and left.   
  
Once they pulled apart, they were silent for a minute. "Thank you." Serena said.  
  
"For what?" Amy asked, still drying her tears.  
  
"For being there for me." Serena smiled. Amy smiled back. Then they heard "SERENA!" They looked up and saw Mrs. Tsukino running towards them. Serena got up and was almost knocked down by her mother.   
  
"Oh, Serena! I was so scared!" she sobbed, hugging Serena. Her father and brother stood by and watched. When her mother let go, her father hugged her. Once he let go, Sammy stood for a moment, then hugged her. Serena was surprised. "Sammy?"   
  
Sammy was sobbing. "I thought I lost my big sister!"   
  
Serena patted his back to comfort him, while looking at Amy. Some police had arrived and let the family hug and cry. Once they were done, one police man walked over and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Your parents were worried. We're happy you decided not to do it." he said.  
  
Serena remembered the girl. She spun around and looked for her. But she was gone! She looked around, wishing she had stayed so Serena could have thanked her. She turned back to her parents, in confusion.  
  
"How did you guys know I was gone?" Serena asked.  
  
Her mother was still crying, so her father answered "A young man called and explained everything."  
  
They said no names, but Serena knew it was Darien. And with that thought in her heart, she felt better. So what if he has a girlfriend? They can still be friends. She smiled for the first time in weeks.   
  
Wow. That took a while. Sorry, I really got into it. OK, can anyone guess who the raven-haired girl is? (she says sarcastically) Pleaz RR


	20. New Girl

OK, depressing chapter out of the way. I feel better since I wrote that. But you're here to read the chapter. so here we... wait, damn forgot something. I don't own sailor moon. There now no one can sue me! OK, like i was saying , here we goooooo!  
  
A week had passed since that awful night. Serena was seeing a counselor once a week and it helped a lot. When Molly had heard about it, she came up to Serena. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Serena knew how sorry she was. They hugged and Serena gave her bracelet back. So pretty much everything was back to normal. Except Serena hadn't had time to talk to Darien. She had gotten over the fact that he had a 'girlfriend', but she couldn't find him anywhere. So one day after school, she went to his apartment.  
  
"Darien? You in there?" she called.  
  
No one answered. "That's weird. Though he might still be at school." she looked at her watch. It read 4:00. She decided to come back at 6.  
  
She was walking home, when she passed a temple. She smiled and decided to walk in. She looked around at all the beauty.  
  
"So, are you better?"  
  
Serena whipped around, in fear it was some random dude. She was relieved to find the same raven-haired girl. Serena smiled "Now I am, thanks to you."  
  
"So, now do you understand?" the raven-haired girl asked. They had been sitting for 10 minutes just talking. Serena realized something.  
  
"Hey, you've helped me through all this and I don't even know your name."  
  
The girl laughed "Ya, that might help. Hi, I'm Raye Hino."   
  
Serena smiled and shook her hand "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you."  
  
"You, too." Raye said.  
  
"So, Raye, do you live here?" Serena asked.  
  
Raye sighed and nodded. "With my grandpa. He's out doing something right now. I'm worried about him."  
  
Serena was concerned "Why? Is he sick?"  
  
Raye shook her head and sighed. "No, but he's old. He acts like he's 20 though. Out all hours of the night, sometimes drinking until he passes out, etc."  
  
Serena didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Raye laughed. "Sorry. I'm very depressing, aren't I?  
  
Serena shook her head "Of course not." she laughed.   
  
"Miss Raye?" a male voice came out. Both girls turned and saw a blond man (not the creepy guy) standing at the door.   
  
"Yes, Jed?" Raye asked.  
  
"Some more girls are here for the good luck charms."   
  
"Thank you Jed." Raye said. Jed nodded and turned his back. Serena watched him leave, blushing.  
  
Raye noticed this and teased her "Do you have a crush on Jed?"  
  
Serena's face got redder. "Of course not. I just think he's cute." Raye laughed and Serena eventually joined in. Serena stopped and asked "So what are these good luck charms?"  
  
"I don't know. Jed wanted to do them, so we let him. It brings in money." Raye laughed.  
  
Serena laughed with her and looked at her watch "Oh, I better go. I am still grounded." Serena rolled her eyes. Raye laughed "OK, see ya."  
  
As Serena was leaving, a heavy-set woman was walking up the steps, looking mad. "Do you work here?" she seethed out.   
  
Serena shook her head. The woman just kept walking, getting madder. "What crawled up her ass?"   
  
Serena shook her head and walked to the bus. She reached it just as it left. "NO! COME BACK!" she exclaimed, chasing after it. But it didn't stop. Though it did do something very unusual.  
  
Serena watched with wide eyes as the bus drove off the street and into a black hole in the sky. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple times. "No way." she said to no one in particular.  
  
Her cell phone broke her thoughts. It was her mom and she was mad "Serena! Where are you?! Don't forget you're still grounded!"   
  
Serena gulped "I remember. I'll be right home."   
  
"Fine." her mom seethed out and hung up.   
  
Serena sighed and hung up. She looked up into the sky "Something is definitely wrong. It might be Sailor business. I'll talk to Luna about it." She ran down to street toward home. What she didn't notice was Jed watching her, with interest.  
  
Sorry it's short. Pleaz RR 


	21. 3rd Scout

i do own sailor moon...no i'm just kidding! i don't! don't sue me!   
  
"So, that's what happened." Serena finished. She had got home and ran up to her room. Luna was sleeping. Serena woke her up and told her about the buses.  
  
Luna was lost in thought. "Yes, that is not normal." she said to no one in particular. Serena nodded and sighed. "Great, nothing went on for weeks and now that I'm happy, they attack!"   
  
Luna looked up at her and laughed. Serena looked at her, trying to be mad, but couldn't. She started laughing.  
  
"God, I do sound whiny, don't I?" Serena laughed. Luna nodded, still laughing.  
  
"Serena! Dinner time!" her mom exclaimed up the stairs.   
  
"Coming!" Serena yelled down to her mother. Looking at Luna "We'll discuss this later. Gotta go eat!" Serena ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She skidded to a stop when she saw something very wrong.  
  
"What is he doing here?!" she asked her mother. Standing right in front of Serena was the creepy dude!   
  
Her mother scolded her "Serena, watch your manners. This young man is homeless and he needs a good meal. So I invited him."  
  
Everyone sat down except Serena. "OK, this is not fun! My stalker is here and he's grinning at me!" she screamed in her head, watching the dude sit down and look at her. He patted the chair next to him.   
  
"No way am I going to sit next to him." Serena said out loud.   
  
Her mother glared at her. "Serena Tsukino, you are being rude! Now sit!"   
  
But Serena had enough of this. She shook her head and ran back upstairs. She ran into her room and shut the door.  
  
Luna looked up and saw Serena. She was going to ask something when she noticed her face. "What happened?"   
  
Serena sat down and said, "That creepy stalker dude is here. My mom invited him in and he wants me to sit by him."  
  
Luna didn't say anything. But Serena got up and grabbed her shoes and jacket. Luna looked up "Where are you going?"  
  
Serena leaned out of the window. She turned to Luna and said "I'm going to Amy's. There is no way I'm staying here." She jumped out the window and ran down the street. She reached Amy's house in 5 minutes. She ran up to the window and threw a rock at it.   
  
Amy opened the window and looked down. "What's up?"  
  
Serena called back "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Hold on." Amy's head went back into the room. A minute later, the front door opened. She let Serena in and they went up to her room. Amy closed her door and turned to Serena. "So, what's up?"  
  
Serena sighed and told Amy everything. Amy was shocked. "You need to go to the police! If this guy is stalking you, then..." But Serena interrupted. "I would, but I'd have to go through all the court stuff and might be put into the Witness Protection Program. Then, how would I help fight evil?"  
  
Amy thought for a minute and nodded. "You're right. Just promise me one thing?" Serena nodded. "If this guy threatens you, you'll call them."   
  
Serena paused, but gave in. "Sure, Amy."   
  
Amy smiled and they sat down on the bed. "So, how have you've been?"  
  
Serena remembered the buses and turned to Amy. "The weirdest thing happened..." Serena started. She told Amy everything. When she was finished, Amy sat in shock.   
  
"Serena!"   
  
That scared both the girls, and they yelped. Serena walked to the window and looked down. She saw Luna.  
  
"What?" she cried down.  
  
"Your mom's going to check on you in a minute!" Luna cried.  
  
"Shit." Serena cussed. She turned to Amy and said "Sorry, gotta go. See you tomorrow!" She jumped out the window and ran down the street.  
  
Raye was sitting in bed, remembering the woman.  
  
Flashback  
  
"My daughter didn't come home! Where is she!?" the woman screamed.   
  
Raye tried to calm her down. "I don't know. Maybe she missed the bus."  
  
But the woman didn't like that answer. Her face got redder. "My daughter never misses the bus! Where is She!?!?!"  
  
Raye had lost her temper by now and exploded. "I don't know what happened to your daughter! Once they leave the temple, they aren't our responsibility anymore! So if she missed the bus, it isn't our fault!!!!!!"  
  
The woman was taken aback, but she quickly recovered. "Rude." she turned and left.  
  
Raye sighed and went back to sweeping.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Something is wrong." she said to herself. She got up from bed and went to consult the fire. "Please, legendary fire, tell me who is behind this." The face in the fire looked familiar. She gasped and ran outta the room. The face in the fire was Jed's!  
  
She ran into his room and shook him awake. He woke up groggily. "What's wrong, Miss Raye?"  
  
"You, that's what's wrong!" Raye screamed, fire in her eyes.   
  
Jed understood what she was talking about, and changed into his uniform. Raye gasped and was about to turn and run, but Jed didn't let her. He slammed the door shut and grabbed Raye, sucking her energy out.  
  
Serena was running down the street and was passing the temple, when she saw the bus. She stopped and thought for a moment. "I know I should wait for Amy, but I gotta take care of this now!" "But how?" Serena said out loud.  
  
Luna understood and did a little flip, revealing a pen. Serena caught it and looked at Luna. "It's a disguise pen. You lift it up and say 'Disguise Power, turn me in whatever you want to be."  
  
Serena nodded and lifted it up "Disguise Power, turn me into an airplane stewardess!" In a flash of light, Serena stepped out in a light blue skirt and jacket. She had wings on her jacket and was wearing heels. Her hair was a lot shorter. She looked down in awe. "Wow, this is so cool! she exclaimed.  
  
"Too bad this isn't an airplane. Hurry, Serena, we have to get on that bus!" Luna cried. "Got it!" Serena ran onto the bus, with Luna running after her. Just as they left, Amy ran up and cried "No, I'm too late!" as she watched her best friend and cat disappearing into a black hole.  
  
Once they got inside, Serena and Luna were threw out, cuz they still had their energy, Serena landed on her butt. "Ow. That hurt." she rubbed it getting up. Luna got up and said "This is definitely the enemy."  
  
"Luna, would you tell me who this enemy is?!" Serena complained. But Luna didn't get a chance to cuz Jed; now turned into Jedite; came flying through the hole with "RAYE!" Serena exclaimed.   
  
Luna screamed "It's time for Sailor Moon!"  
  
Serena nodded "Moon Prism POWER!" Sailor Moon stepped out and started her speech. Jedite just laughed "So this it the little girl who's been giving me problems!? How pathetic!"  
  
Sailor Moon blushed "Hey, this little girl's gonna kick your butt if you don't let go of her!"  
  
Jedite laughed again. "This is too sad. Slaves of the Negaverse, attack!" All the girls got up to attack and Sailor Moon yelped, running.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed, but Sailor Moon didn't hear her. Luna turned to Raye and noticed the red sign of Mars on her forehead! Luna gasped and ran to Raye. Jedite had thrown her down and was busy laughing at Sailor Moon's dilemma. Raye was waking up.   
  
"Raye! You are Sailor Mars!" Luna did a flip and a red stick with the sign of Mars on it appeared. Raye caught it and looked at Luna. "Cat's can't talk!" she exclaimed.  
  
Luna sighed and cried "Well, this one can! Raise it and say Mars Power!"   
  
Raye was still iffy about it, but decided she might as well do it. She got a determined look on her face and lifted it up "Mars POWER!"   
  
In a flurry of fire and ribbons, Sailor Mars stepped out. "Wow." she murmured out.  
  
Luna smiled "Now, help Sailor Moon!" They looked towards Sailor Moon running from the zombies.   
  
Mars nodded and attacked "Mars Fire IGNITE!" A blast of fire came out of her index fingers and burned the monster controlling the zombies.  
  
Moon looked up in surprise "Where'd you come from?"  
  
Luna yelled at her "That's not important at the moment. Finish off the monster!"  
  
Moon nodded and finished the monster off with "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" The monster was destroyed and Jedite left, in disgust.  
  
Moon ran over to Mars and Luna. She stared at Mars and exclaimed "RAYE!?"  
  
Mars laughed and smiled. "Yes, Serena. I am Sailor Mars."  
  
Moon stood in surprise and Mars was still laughing. "Hate to break this up, but we have to get the girls out before the hole closes."  
  
The girls stopped and looked towards the hole. It was closing fast. Moon panicked. "Luna, there is no way we can get everyone out in time!"  
  
Suddenly, they saw a blue light cut through. Luna smiled and said "Amy." In the real world, Amy was praying that they'll come out all right.   
  
"OK, how are we going to get the buses out?" Mars asked.   
  
"I got that!" a male voice shouted.   
  
Both girls looked up and saw "Tuxedo Mask!" Moon yelled, hearts in her eyes. Mars had hearts, too.  
  
Luna sighed "Stop goggling and lets get on one of those buses!"   
  
The girls nodded and ran towards the buses.   
  
Amy was still praying outside the hole. She opened her eyes and saw the buses come through. She cried out "Thank God!"  
  
The girls got off and had a joyful reunion. Serena introduced Raye to Amy and Amy to Raye. "Cool, we have another scout!" Amy exclaimed. They laughed. Raye stopped and ran to the bus. She looked around, sadden.  
  
Serena noticed and walked over. "Looking for Tuxedo Mask?" she teased. Raye blushed and punched her.   
  
"Ow." Serena playfully complained. Her smile left her face and she gasped. Raye noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
Serena looked at her "I had to be home 15 minutes ago! My mom's going to kill me!" Serena and Luna took off towards home, leaving Raye in awe and Amy smiling.  
  
Wow, that has got to be my longest chapter. You better review or i'll cry :'(. 


	22. Dreams and Talking

i don't own sailor moon. there, now that wasn't too hard.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino were waiting for Serena as she ran in. She stopped to catch her breath. When she was all good, she looked up to her parents angry faces. She gulped and tried "Sorry?"  
  
Her parents were silent for a minute until Mrs. Tsukino spoke. "First, you're rude to our guest, then when I go up to see you, you're gone. Explain young lady."  
  
Serena smiled weakly. "Well, Amy called and asked me about something, so I went over to her house."  
  
Her parents didn't believe her. "You expect us to believe that?" Mr. Tsukino asked.  
  
"No. Just wanted to try." Serena tried to lighten the mood. Backfired on her, though. They were madder as ever, if that was possible.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino calmly said "You are grounded for a month. Now, go to bed." She turned and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Serena, being Daddy's Little Girl, tried to convince her dad. But he frowned and followed his wife. Serena sighed and ran up to her room. Resisting the impulse to slam the door, she closed it and sat on her bed.  
  
Luna jumped up to the bed "So, what happened?"  
  
Serena groaned and said "Grounded for a month."  
  
Luna smiled and tried to comfort her "Just isn't your week is it?"  
  
Serena looked at her "Don't you mean year? Just think, two months ago, I complained that my life was boring. Guess not anymore."   
  
She got up and walked to the bath. Alone with her thoughts, they drifted to the creepy stranger. She shivered and sunk lower into the bath tub, as if he was there watching her (freaky!). She was genuinely scared now. She didn't know who he was, but she knew he was dangerous. And the worst thing was she knew it was just the beginning.  
  
Across town, in Darien's apartment, he was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was in a foggy place. Looking around, he asked to no one in particular "Where am I? Who am I?" He looked down at his outfit of a tuxedo and a cape. He felt his face and noticed a white mask. Just as he was going to give up, he saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair that looked familiar. "Tuxedo Mask, I need your help. I'm in trouble and only you can save me." she called out in a freaky soothing voice. Darien stepped up "Don't worry, dear princess. I'll help you and we can be together again. Just tell me who you are." She was about to turn and reveal herself, when...  
  
Ring, ring! his cell went off. He woke up in a start and answered it. It was Andrew, calling about something for school. Darien wasn't exactly listening. His mind was still on the dream. "Who is she? Am I Tuxedo Mask?" he asked himself, wanting answers, but not getting them.   
  
Andrew noticed this and asked "Hey, Darien. What's up?"   
  
Darien 'woke' up and smiled "Nothing Andrew. Just not used to people calling me this late at night."  
  
Andrew laughed, but then got serious. "Is it Serena?"  
  
Darien was taken aback. "What about her?"  
  
Andrew said "Well, after your date on Saturday night, she was walking around all depressed."  
  
Darien was shocked "How did you hear about that? And it wasn't a date!"   
  
Andrew sighed "That's not what Molly told me. She said Serena was so happy about your date and after it, she was all depressed."  
  
Darien was in a daze. "I can't think of a reason why she would be unhappy." Then the image of the girl flashed in his mind. And he suddenly knew what was going on. "Oh no, Serena probably thought she was my girlfriend."   
  
"Who? What?" Andrew asked.  
  
Darien shook his head and said "Tell you later. Gotta go." Darien hung up and laid back down in bed. He wasn't sure what he felt for Serena just yet, but knew it was something more than friends (ya!). His last thought before he feel asleep was that he had to tell Serena the truth.  
  
Ya! Darien and Serena are finally going to talk! Pleaz RR 


	23. Fighter

i don't own sailor moon. blah blah blah, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Yawning, Serena opened her eyes. Her clock read 6:00 am. "Wow, I'm actually up on time today." she thought to herself, laughing. She threw the covers off and walked to her closet. She picked out jeans, tank top and tennis shoes. She threw her hair in the usual 'meatball' pigtails and walked down the stairs.   
  
She was greeted by silence. Sammy didn't have to get to school until 9, so he got to sleep until 8. Her parents looked up, acknowledge her and went back to cooking and reading the newspaper. Serena gulped and sat down. She tried to smile at her dad, but he wouldn't look at her. Her mom put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her with orange juice. Serena looked up at her and said "Thanks." But her mom didn't say anything. Serena sighed and went to eating.   
  
When she was done, she got up and said "Good bye, Dad. Good bye Mom." she waved to them as she walked to the door. Her dad nodded towards her and her mom lifted her hand. Serena sighed and left the house.  
  
"Wow, this is not going to be a fun month." she said to herself.   
  
"Serena!"   
  
Serena turned and saw Darien. She smiled and waved at him. When he reached her, they both spoke at the same time. They stopped and laughed. Serena went first before she lost her nerve. "Listen, before you say anything, I want you to know that I'm OK about your girlfriend. To tell you the truth, I had a crush on you." she blushed when Darien grinned, but went on. "But I'm over that and we can still be friends, right?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk about." Serena's face fell. She figured he was going to tell her to go away or something. Before he said something, she interrupted. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll be late unless I get going. See ya!" she ran off, leaving Darien with his mouth opened.   
  
He closed it and sighed "Great. I'll just tell her after school." he turned to his car.  
  
Serena made it on time and walked in to homeroom. She noticed there was a new girl sitting with brown hair. She saw Molly gossiping with some other girls in the corner and smiled. She walked over and heard "...for fighting." one girl, Brenda, was finishing.  
  
"What about fighting?" Serena asked.  
  
The girls looked up. "Hey, Serena. We were just talking about that new girl. Turns out she got kicked outta her old school for fighting." Molly gossiped.  
  
Serena frowned "You know, you can't tell a book by it's cover." Sometimes Molly could be annoying as hell. Serena turned and walked to the new girl, leaving the girls in awe.   
  
"Hey, I'm Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you." Serena introduced herself to the girl. She looked up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lita Aino. Nice to meet you, too." Serena sat down and they started talking.  
  
Miss H came in and they started the lesson.  
  
At lunch, Serena and Lita were talking again, when Molly pulled Serena away. She pulled her into a corner and whispered "What are you doing?"  
  
Serena, confused, asked "What do you mean?"  
  
Molly sighed, rolling her eyes. She said "Talking to that new girl."  
  
"What's wrong with her? She's nice, and; by the way; her name's Lita." Serena defended.  
  
"But she's just so...different." Molly said, as if that was a deadly disease.  
  
It was Serena's turn to sigh and roll her eyes. "Listen, you have your friends and I have mine. If you don't like Lita, that's fine. But I do, and I'm going to hang out with her." she turned and walked back to Lita.   
  
"What was that all about?" Lita asked when Serena returned.  
  
Serena shook her head "Nothing. Let's go eat."   
  
Just as they sat down, a scream was heard. Serena, knowing exactly what was going on, excused herself, and ran towards the scream.   
  
She reached it and saw a young boy surrounded by Jedite, a brunette guy, and a blond girl (Hmmm, wonder who they are :-P). Serena stopped and transformed.  
  
"This isn't the one!" the brunette grumbled.   
  
"Beryl ain't gonna like this." the blond groaned.  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon started her speech. The blond girl and brunette stood with wide eyes and the Jedite rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
Moon finished and posed. "Quite finished, Moon brat?" Jedite called out.  
  
"You always say that, but I always beat you!" she called back.  
  
Jedite blushed, the other two laughing. Jedite recovered and smirked "Well, you always have you Sailor friends and that cat. Now your alone and I have these two." he gestured to the other 'people.'  
  
"And who are they?" Moon asked.  
  
"I am Nephlite!" the brunette yelled. "And I am Zoicite!" the blond yelled.   
  
Sailor Moon yawned and looked in scorn "Am I supposed to be scared? Cuz I'm not."  
  
The three warriors growled and called their monsters. Moon's grin left her face and she screamed. Running, she hoped to God Mercury, Mars, Mask, anyone would come. But who did come wasn't exactly who she expected.  
  
"LITA!?" she screamed still running.  
  
Lita had followed Serena and was standing in front of her. Moon ran right past her and stopped, noticing Lita wasn't running. "Lita! What are you doing!?" she exclaimed.  
  
The monsters ran towards Lita. But Lita didn't move. She had a determined look on her face. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but I won't let you hurt this defenseless girl!"  
  
Moon was insulted "Defenseless?! What do you mean by that?!"  
  
But Lita wasn't listening, She had charged at the monster on the left. She did this cool flippy kicky thing and knocked it out. She did a flip and kicked the center one out. The last one looked tough, but that didn't scare Lita. She let out a battle cry and charged toward the monster.  
  
By this time, Luna had showed up. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing?!" she yelled at Moon, standing and watching. Sailor Moon didn't seem to hear and stared. Luna sighed and looked towards the fight.  
  
Lita had the monster above her head and a green sign appeared on her forehead! Luna automatically recognized it and jumped up to Moon. "Listen Sailor Moon, I need you too distract the monster."  
  
Moon looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?!" "Just do it!"  
  
"Fine, chill. Hey, big and ugly, come over here!" she teased, getting the monster's attention. Lita had been thrown into the buses. Luna ran up to her and exclaimed "You are Sailor Jupiter, our 4th scout!"  
  
Lita looked at her and blinked "Did you just talk?!"  
  
Luna sighed "Is this going to happen every time?" she asked herself. "Yes I can. Now take this pen and raise it up, screaming Jupiter Power!"  
  
Lita took the pen and did as she was told. "Jupiter POWER!" In a flurry of green lightning, she stepped out as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon stopped running for a moment. "Lita's Sailor Jupiter!?"   
  
Jupiter looked down at what she had become and gaped. "Wow, this is cool."  
  
"You need to help Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed.   
  
Jupiter nodded and attacked with "Jupiter Thunder CRASH! (is that the attack?). The monster was shocked, literally, and fell down.  
  
Sailor Moon got up and did her "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" thing. All three monsters were destroyed and the three warriors left, in disgust.  
  
Mars and Mercury ran up. Breathing hard, they looked up at Moon and the new Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Are we late?" Mars laughed.  
  
"Just a little." Moon laughed. All 4 of them were laughing and walked off towards school. What they didn't know was that the creepy dude was watching their every move...  
  
Jupiter has come. Pleaz RR 


	24. Ball

i don't own sailor moon, Macy's. i wasn't sure which was Lita's name. I knew it was either Kino or Aino. Thank u for reviewing and pointing that out. on with the story  
  
"Did you hear?" "There's going to be a fabulous ball!"  
  
This was what Serena and Molly were hearing walking home from school. "What ball?" Serena asked Molly.  
  
Molly shrugged her shoulders "Dunno. But if there's a ball, we have to SHOP!!!!" Molly grabbed Serena's arm and they ran to the mall.  
  
They got there and went straight to Macy's. Molly went towards the cocktail dresses and Serena laughed. She walked around the store for a while until she saw Raye.   
  
"Hey, Raye!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
Raye turned and smiled. "Hey, Serena. What's up?"   
  
"Nothing. Molly dragged me here, then ditched me."  
  
They laughed and walked towards the dresses. "So, what's been up with you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to juggle school, the temple and scout fighting. You?" Raye asked.  
  
"Same. Except for the temple." Serena laughed.  
  
Raye laughed with her. "So, why are you shopping?"   
  
Serena sighed and said "There's a ball tonight and Molly wants to go."  
  
"Cool." Raye said. They started walking through the dresses. Serena found the cutest dress in the world. She reached for it and hit someone's hand. "Sorry."   
  
"It's OK."  
  
Serena looked up and fell into a pair of deep blue eyes. It was Jedite! But Serena didn't realize it. He was in yet another disguise, this time as:  
  
"Hi, I'm James." he drawled out, in a British voice.  
  
Serena felt herself melting. She just shook his hand and said "Hi, I'm Serena."  
  
He smiled and Serena knew she was gone. If his eyes or voice didn't it, his smile definitely did. They stood there smiling at each other, like idiots.  
  
"Serena! Where are you?" they heard Raye and Molly call out.   
  
"Shit, better go." 'James' thought. "See you later at the ball." he drawled out as he left.  
  
Serena just stood there, with her mouth open, nodding.  
  
"Serena, what's up?" Raye asked, with Molly behind her.  
  
Serena didn't seem to hear them, she just walked off in a daze. The two girls exchanged looks and Raye had a bad feeling about it.  
  
So she called a meeting at her temple. Amy, Lita, and Luna arrived, but no Serena.   
  
"She's finding a dress for the ball. Since she came home from the mall, she's been in a daze." Luna explained.  
  
"I think this is the enemy." Raye suggested.  
  
The others agreed with her. "Who is the enemy anyway, Luna?" Amy asked.  
  
"The enemy is the Negaverse. They are ran by Queen Beryl and they are after energy. They want to find the Silver Crystal." Luna started.  
  
"The Silver Crystal?" Lita asked.  
  
"The Silver Crystal is a powerful weapon. Queen Serenity used it to seal away the Negaverse." Luna explained.  
  
"Who's Queen Serenity?" Amy asked.  
  
"She was the Queen of the Moon and her daughter, the Moon Princess, is who we need to find." Luna finished.  
  
The girls nodded. "I think we should go to the ball to make sure Serena's going to be fine." Raye suggested. They all agreed and went to get ready for the ball.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was throwing every dress out of her closet, trying to find the perfect one. "All my dresses are plain!" she cried.  
  
"Why do you care?" Luna jumped up.   
  
"Cuz I've found my Prince Charming. Oh, Luna, he is dreamy. He has deep blue eyes, a sexy British voice, and his smile...wow. That's all I can say." Serena sighed.  
  
Luna shook her head "Serena, this might be the enemy. You have to be on guard."  
  
"Oh Luna, it's always the enemy. You need to learn to chill." Serena groaned.  
  
"I'm usually right!" Luna cried out, but Serena had gone back to searching. Luna sighed and ran downstairs. She saw a picture in the newspaper of the princess. It talked about a crystal she was showing off. "Maybe this princess is the one with the crystal." she thought.   
  
Serena's phone went off. She answered it "Hello?"  
  
"Hey." a very depressed Molly answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asked, still looking for a dress.  
  
"I can't go to the ball!" Molly cried.  
  
"That sucks." Serena comforted.  
  
"I know. Are you going?" Molly asked.  
  
"Definitely. I meet this cute guy. His name is James." Serena sighed.  
  
Molly laughed "James. What a funny name."  
  
"I think it's adorable. Gotta go find a dress."   
  
Molly was still laughing "Have fun with James." she hung up.  
  
Serena glared at the phone. "Don't worry, I will."  
  
The night of the ball, Serena showed up in a plain dress. She was sighing and wishing with all her might, she could make a new beautiful dress. Then she remembered she could. She pulled out the Luna Pen and raised it up "Disguise Power, turn me into the foxiest femme around!" She came out with a big, white dress on. Her hair was all made up in the same pigtails, but fancier. And she had a parasol.  
  
"Oh my God. This is still cool." Serena said, looking at her outfit. She walked in and looked around. "Everyone's in masks." she thought, grinning. She sat down and waited for her James.  
  
A half hour later, she was still waiting. "He'll be here. He probably had to do something," A hour later, she was still waiting, though not as gleeful. "He'll be here. He just stopped to get flowers for me or something." A hour and a half later, she was close to crying. "Why does this always happen to me? A guy I like is either taken or doesn't show up!"  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Serena looked up to her beloved Tuxedo Mask, without the hat or cape. She was shocked, but happy. She put her hand in his and they went to dancing.   
  
"Oh my God. I'm dancing with Tuxedo Mask! Hope I don't trip." she thought gleefully. "Why does this feel so familiar?"  
  
"She looks just like the girl in my dream." Tuxedo Mask thought. "Though it feels like we've done this before."  
  
They danced in happy bliss, until an alarm went off. They stopped dancing and Luna jumped on Serena's shoulder.   
  
"It's the Negaverse!" she exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Who?" Serena asked her.  
  
"Explain later. You have to save the princess." Luna ordered.  
  
Serena nodded. Turning towards Tuxedo Mask, "I'm so sorry. I gotta go find my friends. Thank you for the dance." she ran off.  
  
Serena ran up the stairs and into the princess' room. The princess was ready to give her crystal to Nephlite, when Serena exclaimed "You can't give that to him! He's evil!" Serena tried to grab the box with the crystal, but the princess' pushed her off the balcony. "AAAAA!!!!" Serena exclaimed as she fell to her death.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers. She looked up and saw "Tuxedo Mask, pleaz don't let go! "Have I ever let you done before?" he grunted.  
  
"How sweet. Too bad you'll both die." the princess growled, pushing Mask and Serena off the balcony.   
  
"Hold on!" Serena exclaimed to Mask. She opened her parasol and they floated to the ground.   
  
Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter arrived a minute later. Mask was about to leave, when Mercury stopped him "Why do you want that crystal?"  
  
"Cuz then I'll know who I am. Until then, we're enemies!" he exclaimed, running off.  
  
Serena teared up "Enemies? Never." she murmured.  
  
"Girl, wake up and transform!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
Serena nodded "Moon Prism POWER!"   
  
"Come on. Throw the crystal down!" Nephlite tempted the princess.  
  
She was about to when the scouts came. "Don't do that! He's evil and will use it for evil!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
The princess thought about it. Suddenly a black fog came outta her and she fell to the ground. The scouts caught her and Nephlite growled and left.  
  
"Are you our princess?" Luna asked.  
  
The princess rubbed her eyes "Who are you?" She found her glasses and looked around.   
  
Luna asked again "Are you our princess?"  
  
"Your talked!" she screamed and ran back inside.   
  
Luna shook her head. "No, the princess would have known about me. Let's go."  
  
The girls sighed and walked home.  
  
Back at Darien's apartment, Tuxedo Mask stood on the roof. He was holding a rose. In a flash of light, Darien was standing on the roof. He looked at the rose "So I am Tuxedo Mask. That explains a lot. But who is that girl? he thought going inside.  
  
Later that night, both Serena and Darien dreamed about Tuxedo Mask kissing the 'princess' Serena. In the dream, they both thought "Maybe one day we'll meet outside our dreams."  
  
How cute! OK, I'm almost done. It gets really interesting in the next couple of chapters, so stay tune! Pleaz RR 


	25. The Note

i don't own sailor moon. i'm almost done, as i said in my last chap. so this chap is where..... what? you thought i tell you? No way! Ha ha. Ok, i'm done being stupid. on with the story.  
  
In the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was getting madder and madder. "My three best warriors can't take care of a couple little girls!?!?!?!" she exclaimed.  
  
The three warriors gulped and Jedite stepped up "But, my queen, they are tough and they have the help of the damn Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"Silence! Jedite, you were my first warrior and you still haven't take care of this?! Banishment to a lifetime in ice!"   
  
"Nooooo!" was Jedite's last words as he was incased in a block of ice and sucked into the darkness. Zoicite and Nephlite stood in awe as they watched Jedite's demise.  
  
"Any other complaints?" Beryl asked.  
  
"No, my queen." the two remaining warriors shook their heads.  
  
"Fine. I'll give you one last chance. But disappoint me again, and you shall receive a fate as horrible as Jedite's. Or worse!"   
  
The two warriors bowed "Yes, my queen." They disappeared in a flurry of pink petals and darkness.  
  
Beryl sat watching in her crystal ball. "My, Tuxedo Mask is mighty fine (:-0). Maybe he'll become my king."   
  
Nephlite and Zoicite were conversing outside. "Queen Beryl gets madder every day." Nephlite growled.  
  
"Poor Jedite." Zoicite cried, for she had a little crush on him.  
  
"Yes, but we will avenge his death. I have a plan."   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It seems Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask like each other. If they thought the other was in trouble, maybe they would come."  
  
"But how would we find them?" asked Zoicite.  
  
Nephlite thought for a moment. "I know how!" He leaned in and whispered to each other.  
  
Nephlite appeared outside Molly's window. "She seems to know Sailor Moon well. Maybe she'll lead me to her." he thought, leaving a note on her bed.   
  
Zoicite appeared outside of Andrew's window. "He seems to know Tuxedo Mask well. Maybe he'll lead me to him." she thought, leaving a note on his bed.   
  
The next day at school, Serena was staring into space, once again. Though this time, she wasn't tired; she was confused. "Tuxedo Mask, my enemy? No way. I'll never believe that." she thought.  
  
"SERENA!"   
  
Serena looked up in surprise and saw her red-headed best friend run towards her, with a note in her hand. "Hey, Molly. What's up?"  
  
She stopped to take a breather and held out the note. "I found...this....note....on my bed...this morning..." she breathed out.  
  
Serena took it in interest and read it. It went like this:  
  
Sailor Moon,  
  
We have your precious Tuxedo Mask. If you ever want to see him again, then come to the Starlight Tower at sunset. Come alone. Or else.  
  
The Negaverse.  
  
Once Serena stopped reading it, she started breathing hard. But to make sure Molly didn't catch on, she attempted a smile and laughed "Sailor Moon? How stupid. She's just a comic book character."  
  
Molly still looked worried. "I'm worried."  
  
Serena felt a stab of guilt. "I'm lying to my best friend, AGAIN. But this was for her own good, right?" she thought. But then Miss H came in and saved Serena. They started the lesson.  
  
What Serena didn't know was that the same thing was happening to Darien across town. Except his letter read:  
  
Tuxedo Mask,  
  
We have your precious Sailor Moon. If you ever want to see her again, then come to the Starlight Tower at sunset. Come alone. Or else.  
  
The Negaverse.  
  
Skip to after school  
  
"See ya, Molly!" Serena exclaimed walking towards the temple. Raye had called a meeting to discuss the enemy. Serena wanted to tell them about the note, but the last line flashed through her mind " Come alone. Or else."  
  
She knew the Negaverse was very literal. If she brought help, they might kill Mask. So she kept silent and tried to not cry.  
  
"...something big." Raye was finishing. "Don't you think so, Serena?"  
  
"Wha?" Serena had zoned out, again.  
  
Raye almost lost her temper, but she counted to ten and it went down. "I said, I think the Negaverse is planning something big, don't you think so?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"If they only knew." Serena thought. "Yes, sure." she said absent mindlessly.  
  
Raye lost her temper completely. "Don't you even care about the enemy?! All you care about are your comic books and the latest gossip!!!!! Maybe I should become leader!"  
  
Serena eyes watered. "Maybe you should!!!" she exclaimed, running off.  
  
Lita, Amy, and Luna all gave Raye the evil eye.  
  
Raye felt so bad. "I should follow her." She got up, but Amy pulled her down. "Let her cool off, then talk to her."   
  
Raye nodded and they went back to the enemy.  
  
Serena had ran to the park and sat down. "Great. I just yelled at my best friends." she thought.   
  
She saw something out of the corner of her eye. Paranoid it was the creepy stalker or the Negaverse, she was ready to attack. But it was just a couple, eating ice cream and laughing.   
  
She watched them go and sighed. Looking at her hands, she said "That could of been me and Darien." Now that she was alone, she could cry and she cried and cried and cried. Once she was done crying, she noticed it was almost sunset. Getting up, she started walking towards the Starlight Tower.  
  
Once she got there, she looked around. She noticed Darien and was shocked. He looked pretty shocked, too.   
  
"Darien, what are you doing here?"   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Before either of them could answer, a big ball of red light engulfed them and took them to the tower.  
  
Serena woke up and felt Darien's arm around her. She blushed, then shook her head "No way, he's taken."  
  
Darien woke up and noticed this. They both blushed and got up.  
  
Which was when Zoicite and Nephlite appeared.   
  
"Why, hello Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." Zoicite greeted with a creepy tone.  
  
Serena was so worried about Darien getting hurt, she didn't notice hear Zoicite. Darien felt that way, too.  
  
Zoicite noticed this and was MAD. "Don't ignore me! Now, Sailor Moon, give me that crystal or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Serena challenged.  
  
Zoicite was taken aback. "Or...." she couldn't think of anything. So Nephlite finished for her "Or we will hurt all your loved ones."  
  
Serena had a difficult choice to make. She didn't have the crystal, but they wouldn't believe her. So she could either 'give' the crystal to them and probably be destroyed or reject it and risk all her loved ones being destroyed.  
  
Serena made the biggest choice of her life. She opened her mouth and said....  
  
I know! I am sooo evil! The faster you review, the faster i update. Till then....ta ta 


	26. Secret Identities

Hey everyone! I don't own sailor moon. Or My Only Love, which is the BEST song in the world! and to you who want Darien to become evil, sorry. He's not. and thank you for all your reviews! As you remember, Serena and Darien have been confronted by Nephlite and Zoicite. The Negaverse creeps have given Serena a difficult decision; Give them the crystal or her loved ones suffer. OK, now that we're all caught up, on to the story! But before we get to that, I'm backing up to the girls and introducing someone.   
  
A hour had past, and Serena still wasn't back.   
  
"That's it. I'm going to find her." Raye got up. The girls nodded and started to get up.  
  
"You won't have to look far." a voice called out.  
  
All three girls and Luna turned around, expecting someone from the Negaverse. What they found was a blond-headed girl with a white cat. It seemed almost normal, except for one thing: the one who spoke was the cat!  
  
"Artemis!" Luna exclaimed, running to her long-last friend.  
  
"Artemis?" the girls said together.  
  
"Sorry we're late. Had to take care of some things." the girl apologized.  
  
"Um...who are you?" Lita asked.  
  
The girl looked surprise, then laughed. "Sorry. This might help." She stepped back and shouted "Venus POWER!"   
  
The other girls stood in surprise as the blond-haired girl stepped out as Sailor Venus.  
  
Venus laughed and asked "Does this help?"  
  
The girls nodded, still surprised.  
  
Venus de-transformed, and the blond-haired girl was back. "By the way, my names is Mina Aino."  
  
Amy was the first to speak "Nice to meet you, Mina. I'm Amy, that's Lita, that's Raye, and that's Luna." She pointed to the two girls in shock and the cat.  
  
"Now that we know each other, we might want to get to the Starlight Tower." Mina said, turning around.  
  
Raye found her voice "Why?"  
  
Mina turned and said, "I sensed some major bad waves coming from there. Come on."  
  
The girls nodded and ran off to the tower.  
  
Meanwhile, at the tower:  
  
"I'll give you the crystal." Serena sighed, almost crying.  
  
But the Nega creeps laughed "Great, little girl. Now give it!" Zoicite commanded.  
  
"Wait, I have to transform." Serena transformed. Darien stood in surprise "Oh my God, Serena's Sailor Moon!" he thought.  
  
Once Serena stepped out as Sailor Moon, she said "Now, give me my Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Again, the Nega creeps laughed. "Silly girl, he's standing right next to you!"  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"Yes I am"   
  
"You are...?" Sailor Moon turned towards Darien. He nodded and 'transformed.' "No way. Darien's Tuxedo Mask!" She was surprised, then mumbelled "No, this is not good. Not good at all." she walked away.  
  
Darien had transformed and saw Sailor Moon talking to himself in a corner. He walked over and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
Moon looked up into his deep, green eyes. She almost lost herself, but shook her head and turned away. "I like Tuxedo Mask, but Darien's Tuxedo Mask, and he's taken!" she cried quietly. But Tuxedo Mask heard her.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Moon stopped and said "Wha?"  
  
Mask laughed at her face. "I said, I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Sailor Moon was happy, then she blushed. "Oh my god, I just told Darien...Tuxedo Mask...whoever!...I like him!" she thought, closing her eyes and trying to disappear.  
  
Tuxedo Mask noticed this and stopped laughing. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around.  
  
Moon let herself be turned, still hoping to disappear. But she opened her eyes and saw Mask looking at her, lovingly. She felt herself blushing again, but this time it was happy.  
  
"Listen, Serena, Sailor Moon, whoever you are, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I never had the time or guts. The truth is, since that day you bumped into me, I've liked you. More than a friend like.  
  
Sailor Moon widen her eyes, not believing this was happening, when Tuxedo Mask leaned in and they kissed (finally!).   
  
Zoicite and Nephlite were watching all this and felt sick. "This is so sweet, it's making my teeth hurt! You will die!" Zoicite screamed, throwing an ice pick at the couple!  
  
It was about to hit Moon, when Mask pushed her away and took the hit! He fell to the ground just as Sailor Moon got up.  
  
"Noooo!" she exclaimed, running to her hit love. She started crying.  
  
"Serena..." he groaned out, lifting his hand to her face. She nodded and held it to her face, still crying. "Just know...that I've always...been on your...side. And I..." before he could get it out, his arm fell.   
  
"No, Darien." she mustered out, still crying,  
  
Deep in my soul,  
  
Love so strong,  
  
It takes control.  
  
"No, Darien. Don't leave me." Serena cried out. The scouts, with Sailor Venus, came running up the steps. They saw Sailor Moon crying and the fallen Tuxedo Mask, with his mask off.   
  
"Darien's Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.  
  
"Ya, but I think we're too late." Sailor Mercury cried out.  
  
Now we both know,  
  
The secrets bared,  
  
The feelings show.  
  
Driven far apart,  
  
I make a wish,  
  
On a shooting star.  
  
"Darien, I love you." Serena cried out, her single tear falling with the weight of the world in it. It shined and formed into a crystal!  
  
"The Silver Crystal!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,  
  
In your arms I'll stay,  
  
My only love.  
  
Even though you're gone,  
  
Love will still live on,  
  
The feeling is so strong,  
  
My only love.  
  
"What will happen next, Luna?" Mercury asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the princes will be revealed!" Luna said, still staring.  
  
There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,  
  
In your arms I'll stay,  
  
My only love.  
  
My only love.  
  
Just as Luna said that, the crystal attached itself onto a staff shaped like a crescent moon. Sailor Moon's eyes glazed over and she slowly got up.   
  
The girls noticed this and gasped "Sailor Moon is the princess?" Lita said, wide-eyed.  
  
Moon's eyes closed and she spun slowly, her clothes changing into a white, long dress.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
  
Of the secret in my heart,  
  
I've known it from the start,  
  
My only love,  
  
My only love.  
  
"Wow, me, a princess? This is way past weird." the newly formed Moon princess thought.  
  
She kneeled down to Darien as he groaned. Slowly opening his eyes, said "I remember now. I was prince Darien of the Earth."  
  
Serena nodded "I do, too." in a different voice. "I was princess Serena of the Moon, who fell in love with you. We were in love, but you had to go fight the Negaverse."  
  
"And you gave me your locket to remember you by." Darien continued.  
  
Serena smiled "Yes, I did. But I never saw you again. But now we can be together again. Just as you promised."  
  
"Yes, we can." Darien groaned.  
  
Serena smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Suddenly, a white light came out of her and she de-transformed into Sailor Moon, passed out.  
  
Beryl's voice rang out. "Get Tuxedo Mask and the princess!"  
  
The two warriors left nodded and, before the scouts could do anything, a black bubble engulfed them both!  
  
"Serena! Darien!" they exclaimed, as they watched their leader/princess and their savior/prince disappear in a flash of dark light. Nephlite and Zoicite laughed and left, leaving the scouts, in distress.  
  
Wow! That took a while! So Serena is the princess (as if we didn't know that!) and Darien's the prince (as if we didn't know that, too!) Remember, the faster you review, the faster I update. 


	27. Past Returns and Evil Defeated

hey, again. i don't own sailor moon or the song (Give Me the Strength to) Carry On. that's the song that's played as she battles Queen Beryl. So i am almost done! tear. i have this chap then one more. okay, enough of me blabbing. you wanna read the story and here you go! The beginning are about the scouts after Serena and Darien were captured.  
  
"Oh no, we have to get Serena back!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.  
  
"Don't forget Darien, who's Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Mars inserted. Everyone shot her the evil eye "What?"  
  
"Never mind. But Mercury's right. Since the Negaverse knows Serena is the princess, she might already be dead!" Luna exclaimed, as the scouts nodded and ran off.  
  
What they didn't know was that Serena was just fine, for the moment. She woke up in a jail cell. "Where am I?" Then remembering everything, she jumped up and looked around. "I hope Darien's OK." she sank down and brought her knees toward her. "I don't know what I would without him. Now that I know." she cried.   
  
"Stop crying, little princess." a rough voice called out, throwing her some goop in a bowl.   
  
Serena wiped her tears and looked up. This guy was new. White, long hair and a cape. His outfit was silver and he had the cocky smirk that everyone loves to hate. "Who are you?"  
  
The guy laughed, roughly "Since you'll die soon anyway, it won't hurt. Name's Malachite and I am the strongest warrior Queen Beryl has!"  
  
Serena suppressed her laughter. "If your so strong, then why haven't we fought you yet?"  
  
Malachite looked taken aback. But he quickly recovered "Cuz I am too good to be lost in petty battles!"  
  
"If you're so strong, then you wouldn't lose." Serena pointed out.   
  
Malachite was getting mad. "There is no way this little girl's going to insult me!" he thought. "Just shut up and eat your food!" he yelled, and turned to leave.  
  
Serena watched him leave and burst out laughing. When she was all laughed out, she looked at the 'food' and gulped. Now, Serena isn't spoiled, but this stuff looked toxic. She was starving, though and gulped in down. It was left unsettled in her stomach. "Oooo..." she moaned, laying on the ground. She fell into a deep, unsettling sleep.  
  
Beryl was talking to Zoicite and Nephlite "Very good. You've captured the princess and the prince."  
  
The two warriors beamed. "But you let the princess reveal herself!" Beryl's hair flew every which way. "And for that, you must die!"   
  
"No, my Queen..." were Zoicite and Nephlite's last words as they were destroyed.  
  
Darien stood in horror that someone could destroy their own men. He had been brought to Queen Beryl and chained. He had tried to get out, but the chains were tough, so he eventually gave up to just glaring at Beryl.  
  
She found this quite hilarious "Now, Darien. I have a interesting proposition."  
  
"What is it, snake?" he growled.  
  
Beryl was interested. "No one calls me a snake and lives to tell it. But since you are so fine..." Darien shivered at this comment. "...I'll let it go. Now, you have the opportunity to become my king!" She waited, expecting him to accept right away. Obviously, he didn't.  
  
"Why would I want to become your king when I have my own princess?" Darien growled.  
  
"Cuz..." Beryl snapped her fingers and who came in hanging by a rope but:  
  
"SERENA!" Darien cried in pain. "What did you do to her?" he growled, ready to tear her heart out. "As if she has one." he thought.  
  
"Don't worry about you precious princess. She's fine...for now. Unless you become my king!" Beryl laughed.  
  
No matter how hard Darien really didn't want to become her king, he loved Serena too much. So he sighed "Fine."  
  
Beryl laughed. "I knew you would. Malachite!" Malachite showed up. "Take care of that bothersome princess. She's caused enough problems for me."  
  
"No, you promised she'd be safe!" Darien cried out.  
  
Beryl turned and laughed. "I'm the bad guy. I always lie."  
  
Darien was beyond mad none. Screaming at Malachite "If you hurt one hair on her head, you are so dead!!!!!!!!"  
  
Malachite laughed "It's not like you can do anything about it." He raised his ice pick and pointed it at Serena. All Darien could do was watch his love being destroyed helplessly. Malachite was ready to throw it when: "Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!" a rope of golden hearts came at Malachite, knocking the ice pick out of his hands.  
  
Serena groggily woke up and saw this. "Guys..." she mumbelled. "I have to help them, but too tired." she closed her eyes. Unknown to her, the goop was laced with sleeping powder.  
  
The scouts fought hard against Malachite, but they just weren't strong enough. With one last powerful blast, the scouts were thrown back, screaming.  
  
This woke Serena up. She looked down in horror "GUYS!!!" she screamed, trying to get out of the rope.  
  
Malachite laughed "Pitiful scouts. Now I'm going to destroy your precious princess." He turned to Serena, struggling.  
  
"So she wakes. Now she can see how she's going to die." He raised his ice pick and threw it. In the nick of time, Serena got loose and missed the ice pick.   
  
Getting up, she ran to her friends. "Guys, you'll be OK. Don't worry." she cried to her fallen friends. When all she got was silence, she cried "No guys, you can't leave me!"  
  
Seeing that Serena was open, Malachite got ready to strike her one last time. But Darien, freed from his chains, ran in front of her and took the blow (again.). Serena saw her loved one fall, again. But this time, it hurt even more.  
  
"Darien. You can't leave me. I can't do this by myself." Serena cried.  
  
Darien groaned out "Serena, you're stronger than you know."  
  
"No I'm not. I always have you or the scouts there. But the scouts are gone, and you can't leave me!" Serena sobbed.  
  
Darien attempted a smile "Serena, I'll always be with you in spirit. I love you." and with that, he closed his eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Serena screamed in pain. Then getting up, she glared at Beryl. "You. Your the one who made me give up my life. Your the one who makes me fight evil and risk my life almost every day. Your the one who made me lose the trust of my parents cuz I couldn't explain why I ran out in store clothes!!!!!!"   
  
Beryl looked, in amusement.  
  
"Now you've taken away my friends and my one true love. You will pay! Moon Prism POWER!!!!!!" Sailor Moon came, with flames in her eyes.  
  
"Malachite, take care of her." Beryl shrugged off.  
  
"I want to take you down, not your lackeys!!!!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
"Lackey's!? I'll show you a lackey!" Malachite charged toward Moon.   
  
"Please tiara, help me. Moon Tiara MAGIC!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara with all her heart into it. It hit Malachite in the stomach. "Noooo, can't believe a child beat me!!" were Malachite's last words as the tiara cut right through him.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up at Beryl. "Now it's your turn!"  
  
Beryl laughed and blasted her away. Moon went flying out the 'window.' But she wasn't dead. Far from it. That just made her more angry.  
  
Beryl turned to the Negaverse. "I need energy to defeat the princess. She's weak as Sailor Moon, but as the princess, she's tough."  
  
"Beryl." a deep voice came out from a swirling black cloud! "I have given you many chances and you've wrecked them all!"  
  
"Please." Beryl pleaded.  
  
"Fine. This one last time. But fail me again and die!!" the cloud blasted a white wave into Beryl as she screamed in pain. She came out as a big, blue woman.   
  
"No one can beat me now!" she cackled.  
  
"Better enjoy that laugh, Beryl. It'll be the last one you'll have. You'll never rule the universe as long as I live," Sailor Moon walked up.  
  
"We better get this over with then." Beryl laughed.  
  
"Let's get it on." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"You don't know what you're up against. Goodbye, Sailor Moon!" Beryl attacked, incasing Sailor Moon into a castle of ice. Suddenly, the ice cracked, and who would appear by the Moon Princess!   
  
"I will defeat you, Beryl, in the name of the moon." she calmly said.  
  
"You? Pitiful little princess Serena?" Beryl cackled.  
  
"I am not afraid anymore." Serena raised her wand, with the crystal on it.  
  
"You should be!" Beryl exclaimed, getting ready to blast her away.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power. Fight this evil." Serena called out.   
  
Here I'm standing in the night   
  
My crescent wand the only light   
  
Alone against my darkest fear   
  
But I sense my friends are near   
  
I'll draw from each the power I need   
  
The evil queen, we will defeat   
  
"Do not give up, Serena. You can do this." she said to herself. "I am not letting you win this one. My friends are counting on me." She has flashbacks of all the fun times she's spent with Amy, Raye, and Lita.   
  
Give me the strength to carry on   
  
With all our love, we can't go wrong  
  
Only together we face the fight   
  
Nothing can stand against our might   
  
"I do need all of you, please help me." Serena called out to them. They spirits of the scouts, including Venus, came to help.  
  
"Mercury Power!" "Mars Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Venus Power!" called out all the scouts. "Cosmic Moon Power!" Serena called out, sending a powerful blast toward Beryl.  
  
Give me the strength to carry on   
  
With all our love, we can't go wrong   
  
Only together we face the fight   
  
Nothing can stand against our might.  
  
"This can't be!" No!" Beryl cried as the blast covered her. "Aah!!!" she screamed in pain as she was destroyed.  
  
With all our strength, the battle's won   
  
With all our love, we can't go wrong   
  
We have the strength to carry on  
  
"Beryl is gone, blasted back to the Negaverse. The universe is safe again, thanks to you, my friends." Serena said. "Finally we have a chance for peace. Real peace." She was transported back to Beryl's lair. She found Darien and the scouts still dead on the floor. She teared up. "Ya, we beat her, but you're still gone."  
  
"Don't cry, sweetie."  
  
Serena spun around and saw a beautiful woman with long, purple hair. "Who are you?"  
  
"Why, I'm your mother. Queen Serenity." the woman smiled.  
  
Serena was surprised "Mother? Can you tell me about the moon?"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled "That's my daughter, always asking questions. Well, we have time. I'll take you back to the final days of our kingdoms." A flash of light engulfed them and they went back in time.  
  
" The universe was happy, and the Moon Kingdom was the happiest place of all. There were parties every night. Dancing, laughing. I raised you to follow me and rule the moon. Most of the time you stared at the Earth. You had fallen in love with a man down there." Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"Serena!" Prince Darien called up to her.  
  
"Darien, you're finally here." Serena called down.  
  
"I have bad news." Darien announced  
  
"You can't come to the ball?" she asked.  
  
"If it was only that! Terrible things are happening. An evil power is taking over Earth." he told her.  
  
"Then you must go." Serena sighed.  
  
"By the time I get home, it may be too late. No one knows where this Queen Beryl came from. Her warriors are strong, maybe unbeatable."  
  
"Stop him! He could be a spy!" a couple of guards charged at him.  
  
"I have to go!" Darien ran off.  
  
"Darien...they must suspect everyone from Earth." Serena sighed.  
  
"After him!" the guards exclaimed.  
  
The scene flashes to Princess Serena walking down the steps, when a voice calls out "May I have this dance? It could be our last." Prince Darien smiled. Serena accepted and they danced.  
  
"I'm happy you came back."  
  
"I couldn't leave without one last dance. All this is going to change. Beryl is more dangerous than I thought. The whole universe is in danger."  
  
"Even the moon?" Serena asked.  
  
"Especially the moon. Beryl plans to take over, and to do so she must conquer the moon." Darien held Serena against him. "Prepare for the worst. Your mother knows I'm not a spy. She's asked me to stay and help defend her kingdom."  
  
The scene flashes to the balcony. Serena and Darien are standing together. "I can't believe this is happening." Serena said.  
  
"Beryl will destroy everything in her way to get what she wants. I'll fight as hard as I can, but I might not come back. I hope you know how much you mean to me." Darien told her.  
  
"I do." Serena told him, moving closer to him.  
  
"You're in my heart." Darien said, staring down at her.  
  
"And you'll always be in mine." Darien wrapped her in his cape and shared a kiss of true love (aw!)   
  
Back in the ball, Luna and Artemis are running through the hall." We're under attack!" Luna exclaimed. "Get ready for battle! We need everyone to fight! To the armaments!" Artemis yelled.   
  
The woman and children ran out, while the men ran to the fight. The past Sailor Scouts were already there.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles... BLAST!" "Mars Fire... IGNITE!" "Jupiter Thunder... CRASH!" "Venus Crescent V... SMASH!" But their attacks were useless.  
  
"Stupid humans! I will vanquish you!" Beryl attacked, blasting the scouts away. "Ha, ha! Soon the universe will be under my control. Queen Serenity will beg for mercy! No one can beat the Negaforce! Only the Negaverse will prevail!"  
  
She looked down and saw Serena trembling on the balcony. "If it isn't the Moon Princess! All dressed up and no where to go, except oblivion!" She struck towards Serena when a rose hit her in the hand. Growling, she looked and saw Darien. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Prince Darien, sworn to defend Moon Kingdom!" He jumped in front of Serena and shielded her with his cape.  
  
Beryl laughed "Prince Darien of Earth? I've heard of you! You have promise. I see why she'd want you," she sneered toward Serena gripping Darien's shoulder, "But don't waste your time. Come taste the joy of winning. We'll rule together!"   
  
"No thanks!" Darien sneered at her. "Why would I want to join forces with you, all twisted and ugly and bitter?"  
  
Now Beryl was mad! "No one speaks to me like that!" she shot a whirlwind towards the couple. Darien was sucked in and Serena cried out "Darien, what's happening?"  
  
As he was being sucked away, he yelled "Run, Serena!"  
  
"I want to be with you!" Serena exclaimed, running towards Darien.  
  
"You can't! Don't! " But it was no use. Serena jumped into the whirlwind, flying towards Darien. They reached towards each other and held hands, but Beryl blasted them apart! "Aah!" they both exclaimed. "Darien!" "Serena!"  
  
"Serena, no! She's taken them both!" the queen cried as she watched her dead daughters tears still running.  
  
"Not the princess!" Luna cried.  
  
"The twit and her prince are gone! And the snake survives! They won't mess with me again!" Beryl laughed.  
  
"No! Serena! It can't be. Darling, I won't let it end this way. I won't let them take away your future." the queen cried, placing the Silver Crystal onto her wand.  
  
"Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Crystal, you won't have any strength left." Luna cried, trying to stop her.  
  
"It's the only way. I must sacrifice my kingdom to regain peace." Queen Serenity said. Standing up, she held up the wand and cried out "Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
"What is this?" Queen Beryl screamed. "You can't do this to me! You haven't seen the last of me!" She was blasted back to the Negaverse.  
  
"Majesty, you did it!" Luna cried.  
  
"They're gone!" Artemis exclaimed.  
  
"I only trapped them all. If I had destroyed them, I would have destroyed Serena, too. Now they're inside the power of the crystal and I must send them to a new future on Earth." the queen teared up.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" Luna asked.  
  
"Because none of them will remember anything about this time. And I won't see my daughter again. Or you two. But it's the only way for you to live on. I have power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. Serena and her court will need you if the Negaverse breaks free." The queen cried.  
  
"Yes!" both the cats cried.  
  
"You'll be reborn on Earth, with no memory of the Moon Kingdom. But if evil forces try to repeat what's happened, you'll know what to do." Queen Serenity encased all of them in bubbles and the cats into tubes. She sent them all to Earth. "Farewell, all. Good luck. Goodbye, Serena. You're in my heart, always. Be happy. On behalf of the moon, you'll be free again. Perhaps we'll meet again." She cried, dying.  
  
In a flash of light, Serena was returned to the lair. She was crying. "You sacrificed yourself to save all of us."  
  
The queen smiled. "Sweetheart, I will always love you."  
  
"I will always love you." Serena cried. Serenity was about to leave, when Serena cried out "Wait, how do I help my friends?"  
  
"It's in your heart." was all the queen said as she left.  
  
Serena fell to her knees. She looked at her friends and her fallen love and cried out "How do I do that!?"  
  
Suddenly, a light came out of her. She stared at it, realizing this might be it. She held it up "Please work. Please bring me friends back!" she cried, as the white light covered everyone. It was absorbed into them. Serena felt weak. "That took a lot outta me." she weakly laughed, passing out.  
  
Darien was the first to wake up. "Huh, I thought I was..." he stopped. He had spotted Serena passed out, and thinking the worst, ran to her. "Serena! You can't be dead!" he cried. One of his tears hit her face and she groaned.   
  
"Hey, that's cold." Serena joked, weakly. Darien pulled her into his arms and held her there. When they pulled apart, they kissed. Darien stopped it first, "Wait, what happened to..."  
  
"Queen Beryl?" Serena supplied. "Oh, I destroyed her. Well, me and the girls did." Serena laughed at the look on Darien's face when she said her dead friends helped.   
  
By this time, the girls had woken up. Seeing Serena, they ran to her and hugged. Everyone was crying, except for Venus, who was standing outside.   
  
Serena noticed her and got up. She walked over "Sailor Venus, I presume?"  
  
Venus smiled. "Yep, real name's Mina Aino, though."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mina. My name's Serena Tsukino." They shook hands and laughed.   
  
"Come on, let's get outta here." Serena said, holding Darien's hand. They all nodded and they walked out into the sunset.  
  
Wow! Beryl's gone. But don't go! I have one more chapter that explains the strangers, so stay tune! Oh ya, I borrowed the past scenes from the show, so I don't own them. You all better review, cuz this took me 2 days and 7 pages! 


	28. The End

Wow, this is the final chapter. Tear. we've been through so much together and now i must leave... sorry, i'm in drama. k, i don't own sailor moon. ok, everyone ready to find out who the strangers are? are we? are we? oh god, i sound like i'm talking to a dog. k shutting up and writing stories. oh, by the way, there will be some sexual references in this, but no lemons. if u r uncomfortable, either don't read this or skip that part.  
  
About 2 weeks have passed since that 'fateful day' (pun!), and everyone was happy as could be. Serena and Darien were obviously together (duh), Mina had been absorbed into the group of friends, and Serena wasn't grounded anymore! Nothing could go wrong, but something did.  
  
It happened when Serena and Darien were taking a walk through the park. Serena was talking about how beautiful everything was, when Darien got a devilish gleam in his eye. Dipping Serena, movie style, he planted a kiss on her.   
  
"Darien!" Serena laughed once he swung her back up. She hit him playfully. "We're in a public place!"  
  
"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend in a public place?" The word 'girlfriend' still gave Serena shivers. They started walking again, holding hands. "I am so happy." she said.  
  
"So am I." Darien leaned in to kiss her once more, when someone bumped into them. Almost knocking Serena over if Darien hadn't caught her, Serena cried "Well, excuse you!"  
  
The person turned and Serena sucked in. It was the stranger! She thought he had left when she beat the Negaverse. Guess not.  
  
The dude smiled really creepy (scary!) and Darien got mad. He charged towards him "I thought I told you to stay away from us!" But the stranger flipped Darien over, landing on his back!   
  
Serena gasped and ran towards him "You OK?" she asked.  
  
Darien groaned "Except for my pride."  
  
Serena smiled. Then she got up, staring straight at the stranger, fire in her eyes. "You could of really hurt him! Why have you been following me everywhere? Can't you get a hint?! I don't like you!!!!!" she yelled at him.  
  
But the stranger didn't flinch. He was actually amused. "That's my girl. Always a fighter."  
  
Serena was beyond mad and creeped out, but more mad. "What do you mean 'your girl'?!?!?!?!"  
  
"That's what you are."   
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are. Your my fiancé." (gasp!)   
  
This shocked both Serena and Darien. "Fiancé? I don't have one. I'm only 14." Serena called out.  
  
The stranger laughed "Silly girl, I mean, your my fiancé as the princess. "  
  
Serena stood with her mouth opened "Wha? I don't think so."  
  
"It's true. And you're Marco has come for you." he walked towards her.  
  
Serena backed up "Even if you were my fiancé, which I doubt, I'm not 'yours' anymore!"  
  
"Don't be difficult. Just come on." he gripped her arm.  
  
"Ow, your hurting me!" Serena tried to pry his hand off, but failed.   
  
Darien, having shaken off his shock, jumped up to her rescue. Hitting the dude's hand, he told him, angrily "Listen, I don't know who you are, or really care, but Serena's mine."  
  
Serena would have been insulted, if her arm didn't hurt so much.   
  
Marco looked towards Darien, as if seeing him for the first time. "Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Darien. And you need to leave."  
  
"Oh, it all makes sense now. Your Prince Darien, who my princess fell in love with. Don't you have your own fiancé to get to?"  
  
"What fiancé?" Darien asked.  
  
"This one." a feminine voice called out.  
  
Both Serena and Darien turned in surprise toward the same black-haired, green-eyed girl from before. She had a sexual smile on as she saddled over towards Darien.  
  
"Hi, name's Maria. But you already knew that." she rubbed up against Darien. Serena could not stand this. She walked up and slapped Maria.  
  
Maria was surprised, but mad "Why you little..." before she charged toward Serena. They were rolling on the ground, kicking and slapping (cat fight). Serena was about to punch her when she felt an arm swing around her. Darien pulled her off, still kicking.  
  
"You little slut! Stay away from him!" Serena screamed, still trying to get loose from Darien's grip.  
  
Maria laughed "Why? Scared of a little competition?" She wiped the blood off her mouth.   
  
"No, but you're playing dirty!" Serena exclaimed, finally getting loose from Darien.   
  
"Listen, sweetheart, you are way outta your league."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked, still pissed.  
  
"I mean, look at you. Under 5 foot, pigtails and not that big in the chest area." Maria pointed out.  
  
Blushing, Serena covered her chest. "Sorry we can't all afford implants." she bitterly said.  
  
"These are a 100% real." Maria was about to show them (ew!) when Serena covered her up.   
  
"Oh my god, you are a slut!" Serena called out.  
  
Maria backed up, buttoned up. She laughed at Serena "Just because Darien wants a real woman," she shot Darien a sexual look, "And not a little girl, you're mad."  
  
Serena was beyond mad by now. She was about to punch her, when Darien stopped her. Serena looked up at him, asking silently. Maria misunderstood and laughed "See, I told you he wants me."  
  
Darien turned towards her "Sorry, Maria, but my heart belongs to Serena. Maybe you are in love with me, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry."  
  
Maria's eyes watered and she turned away. Serena, feeling bad for her though she did try to seduce her boyfriend, walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be OK. You'll find someone who loves you as much as Darien loves me."   
  
Maria opened her eyes "Sure, whatever. Your just saying that cuz you won."  
  
"No," Serena shook her head "I'm saying that cuz it's true."  
  
"Really?" Maria sniffled.  
  
"Really." Serena smiled.  
  
They hugged. It was a sweet moment except for one thing. "What about me?"  
  
Both of them turned towards Marco. Serena sighed, and said "Oh my god, were you not listening? Sorry, Marco, gotta find someone new."  
  
But Marco wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Maria! He walked towards her and took her hand, kissing it. Maria blushed and asked "What is your name?"  
  
"Marco, fair maiden. Marco." He leaned in and they kissed. Then they turned to Serena and Darien and smiled "We are sorry we have caused you many problems. Please forgive us." Marco asked.  
  
Serena was the first to smile "We forgive you. Now, you two lovebirds fly off." she laughed.  
  
Maria laughed, then gasped as Marco scooped her into his arms. They kissed again, and walked into a portal obviously to the past.  
  
Serena and Darien watched them go. Turning to Darien, Serena asked "Do you really love me?"  
  
He smiled and said "Of course, my little princess." They leaned in to kiss and the last thing that came to Serena's mind was "Guess everything happens for a reason." The scene fades out.  
  
AAAAA! DONE!!!!! but this is also a emotional moment. Give me a minute... OK, i'm fine. I think I might do a sequel. Review and tell me what you think. Till then, remember i'm cutie4ever and Sailor Moon rocks! 


End file.
